An Alternate fate
by Hanaxinu
Summary: Overview: What happens when the specialist from another parallel universe ends up arriving in a alternate world where the weakest girls in there time are the strongest. { will they still love the people they once did before, or will they start looking at there alternate girls more like a lovers then strangers { this story is inspired by a friend of mine.}
1. It all started with zap

I do not own Winx club , this story was purely made for fun, So please Enjoy.

The winx will stay as they are ( no boyfriends though, The Specialists end up in this time base having no way to get back and the have to find a way back , so they ask for the girls help. feeling very hesitant though , because what's this?.. they are already promised to someone else. But do the guys finally realize that there is someone out there for them that sees their heart more then anyone else can? { This story is inspired by a friend of mine .. and this is a Winx and specialist Shipping.}

* * *

AU VERSE{ Where the winx are not the winx club.

It was a new year at the Specialists academy ,new lessons and new students every year it seems, though Timmy could be seen working on a special project that he was making for his own entertainment , What was it , you ask ?.. well being a hero of Technological knowledge, The device the male was making was no other then a holographic game, filled with monsters and adventure.

Down the hall and outside,

A young raven haired male could be seen drawing in his sketch book, with the scene of his lovely Princess in his mind. Though it had been a year now that Helia had been dating the princess of his world, She was so stunning in his eyes and he couldn't get her out of his head.

The next male that could be seen from a distance was the maroon haired Specialist, his true love Darcy had convinced him that if he did her homework for her she would go on a special date for him as a reward for being such a good boyfriend. So there he sat working on her homework and with a sigh he groaned.

Now the confusing one of the group that's named Sky could be seen Talking on his phone to his love of his life ,the Darling Princess Diaspro, Well He was engaged with her after all and to him there was nothing that could take his love of his life away from him.

The other Male that was named Brandon could be seen from afar only to be working on his sword skills with a few freshman , and teaching them the ropes in order to be a hero. But even so his mind was stuck on his love of his life, Mitzi.

And last but not least the last specialist that could be seen in the training Hall was , the male named Nabu, He could be seen sitting down by Riven now, trying to convince him that he doesn't need to be treated like a pet by Darcy and that he could find better, it seems the Specialist tried his best to convince his friend .. or at least trying too.

Suddenly A huge announcement came over the speaker, _**'Would the Top specialist of Room 6A come to the Office.'**_

It was then each of the males stopped what they were doing and walking into the office, Helia was the first to speak up. **"What was it you wanted to speak about Uncle?"**

Saladin raised his hand and smiled " **I need you boys to test a new chamber that has been created like miss Faraganda's, it will send you to a virtual world and begin strengthening your skills, since you 6 are the strongest and I know you can handle it more then anyone else in this school can, I ask that you please test this out ."**

Helia was the first to nod his head and then the rest did as well.

 **"Understood."** Saladin nodded his head and smiled lightly, **"Meet me in the hall in 3 minutes I will be waiting."**

Each of the boys nodded there heads and smiled, Although suddenly there thoughts were paused as 5 girls came up kissing there lovely boyfriends cheeks.

 **"O Sky.."** A swooned sigh came from the Female with blond hair and in a red dress.

 **"Princess"** Sky smiled, Contently as he hugged her tight.

Next came the other girls.

Mitzi with Brandon

Darcy with Riven

And the princess Krystal for Helia .

Each said there goodbyes and hugs.

And with that they left into the hall to test the contraption that Saladin has ask them too .

 **"Alright Specialist ..Lets do this!"** Brandon cheered out and then walked in..

* * *

 _Chapter 2 is next. Please review , this is strictly my idea, I got the idea to make it Au verse from a friend._


	2. The winx

I do not own winx club, this story was purely made for fun please Enjoy.

ON TO CHAPTER 2

* * *

Walking into Saladin's Office , The boys found themselves in a strange chamber. then suddenly a voice could be heard from afar. **' Thank you for taking this challenge boys.. just stand there with your weapons ready...now, ready set ... go."**

At first it was a little strange to see such a sight, The boys seemed to be stuck in a virtual reality world where they were among a Dragons lair.

 **"Alright, this is awesome!"** Sky cheered out with excitement as he began moving his sword up, feeling ready to attack anything that came his way. Though the male beside him ended up rolling his eyes . **"Hey Sky why don't you Give out our location a little louder.."** Riven commented with a irritated sigh,

 **"Guys chill out lets prove what the specialists can really do here."** Timmy grinned as he began moving his glasses up to his face and waited for further instructions.

 _MEANWHILE Though, back at the chamber where Saladin and the Professor are :_

 **"I'm afraid I lost contact with the boys, they're not replying to my signal Saladin.. I'm not sure what happened?"** Professor Palladium sighed as he tried to move the keys around. **"We need to get the boys out of there immediately.. this device obviously is just not ready to be used.. get them out of there."**

Saladin nodded his head ordering two other student to open the door.

One looked with a sigh and pulled hard. **"It wont open.."**

The other tried as well, **"The door, it's stuck like it was glued or something."**

The professor sighed shaking his head, **"O dear .. this is not good.. "** Suddenly the machine started to end up in smoke and shook violently .

 **'MALFUNCTION..MALFUNCTION."** Saladin shook his head **"Get down it's going to blow!"** Suddenly there was a huge _**'BOOM!'**_ That echoed the room. and then the Scene of the boys were gone.

They were no longer in the chamber, but instead out out of sight.

 _NOW Back by the specialists._

" **No!..I cant contact Professor Palladium.. we lost signal."** Timmy spoke up a bit worried

 **"Sky.. the grounds starting to shake.** " Nabu called out as he looked around

 **"Whoa!.. what's happening.?"** Helia looked around a bit concerned now.

Suddenly a warp vortex started to form around them , then ended up sucking them into a dark abyss of nothing... each boy fell in the dark patch without warning.

 **"AHHHHHHHH~!"** _' SLURP'_ The vortex was gone and so was the 6 specialists

{Winx verse}

 **"Stella wake up..pst Stella wake up."** The red haired female shook the blond as she was laying down in bed.

 **"Huh.. five more minutes daddy .. I'll be up here soon."**

 **"Stella!"**

 **"Alright.. alright I'm up... huh ."** ' _YAWN_. Getting up out of her bed ,it seems all the winx girls were gathering down stairs chatting up a storm.

 **"Alright we have our Sirenix powers but in order to stop Tritannus. .. but even so, Daphne said that the pillars of the infinite ocean are the seals of all of Magix, if he destroys those , he destroys Magix."** Bloom spoke up as she joined in the groups conversation again.

Techna shook her head **" Technically that's.. 97.8 % that it will fail the rest is a possible it can be fixed."**

"Even so Tritannus is ruining the Earth.. his pollution is poisoning the oceans and the environment" Flora sighed.

 **"Umm guys that's the least of our worried right now I just news that Ogron and his gang as escaped the Omega dimension."** Aisha spoke up as she suddenly closed her phone. **"That was My father, The king of Andros, he said that the Omega portal has opened up again releasing the wizards of the black circle."**

Stella looked at every one and spoke up **"Whoa whoa, whoa let me get this straight here Missy, not only are we up again the Trix and Tritannus but we will be up against Ogrons gang again as well?"**

Musa nodded her head **"Yeah that's pretty much what she just stated Stella."**

Stella looked at her and sighed, " **Wow talk about a hard core day."**

 **"Stella now's not the time too...?"** Flora paused as she heard a strange sound.

Then suddenly

 _ **'BOOOOM!'**_

 **"Whoa?"** All the girls called out as they felt the ground shake,

 **"What was that?"** Aisha spoke up as she looked around,

 **"It seems to be coming from.. the forest.. come on?"** Flora spoke up a she saw smoke coming from the forest.

Each girl rushes out and head to the direct of the entrance of Alfea.

Stella rushed over to the entrance and looked around, **"Hmm you know that sunsets pattern would really make a cute dress pattern."**

 **"Stella come on!"** Flora called out as she ran to the forest entrance.

 **"Oh alright alright I was just saying."** Stella commented with a huff as she followed the others to where they thought the crash came from.

Instead of finding something, it was instead a crater like imprint in the ground, though nothing was there.

 **"Huh.. I wonder what made this?** " Aisha said as she placed her hand on the ground.

 **"I'm not sure but something was here Aisha. . Maybe for now we should be careful, you never know with Ogron and his gang out now."** Musa commented with a confused look on her expression

 **"Musa can you got around and looked around the woods?** " Bloom spoke up as she looked around as well

 **"Sure I can do Bloom."** The girl stood in a pose and called out the words. **"Winx Sirenix."**

Suddenly her appearance changed and she flew up looking around the area, After a while the music fairy scouted around the area to find nothing except evidence that Tritannus was close by in the water, though after It took a few minutes but Musa came back down again to the area and deformed then shook her head. **"I'm afraid not.. but Tritannous was here over by the lake earlier."**

Before they continue Flora placed her hand on her head, **"Ahh..!"**

 **"Flora!"** They all called out.

 **"No ..The sea.. i-it's crying out in pain, he's hurting it.. Tritannus is killing the sea, they're crying out to me the plants , the water everything.. it hurts."** Flora leaned to the ground, not knowing 6 figures were hiding behind the trees watching this scene.

 **"Flora hold on.. Tell me where is he exactly.."** Musa rushed over by her,

 **"The infinate ocean, They say he's aiming for the pillar of light.. the Silkys have been defeated and are in pain..as well"** Flora gasped as she closed her eyes. **  
**

Aisha stood up shaking her head " **Flora don't you worry Tritannus won't get away with this.. We need to find him.. "**

Bloom shook her head as listened to them talk. **"We can't, not yet.. with Icy, Darcy and Stormy working with him, there is possibility we will be attacked again by Ogron and his men, we cant risk it."**

Techna lifted up her phone and nodded her head **"Blooms right.. girls we are risking everything attacking him now, though as i said before it 98.8 percent if the pillars are destroyed so will Magix, the other few percentage also says that the first pillar taken we are safe, but we have to hurry ,it takes control of the pillar of control and balance, were doome** d."

Stella sighed and shook her hand annoyed, **"Yeah Yeah .. we know all about that.. but were wasting time..I mean Bloom is upset that we can't form alliance between the royal families, We need a alliance before things go wrong, Daddy has already agreed as the kind of Solaria he will help defend Magixs. "**

Muse sighed **"One way another lets go, I'm starving, and Stella you need to stop polishing your crown at the moment and be worried Ogron and his gang are around here somewhere..And that peoples life's are in danger, that is including our own."**

Suddenly Stella and Musa began to bicker at each other feeling a bit tense.

Until flora ended up breaking the fight.

Bloom nodded her head **"Winx, let's get going."**

Each girl stood there on guard, as they searched the woods for a clue.

When they left to walk around 6 figures from the shadows began to appear from the woods.

* * *

 _Chaper 3 is next , please review ^^_


	3. Hide, spy and follow

**Chapter 3**

It was after the Winx girls left in a huff of confusion that the guys begin or tried to summarize what all exactly happened here coming out of hiding from the trees.

 **{flash back ... a little early before the winx arrived}**

Getting up from there spot groaning the guys sat up up and looked around them.

 **"umm Hey Guys , Something tells me were not in our universe"** Timmy sighed lightly as he pushed up his Glasses once more.

 **"Gee.. what gave you that Idea Timmy the fact that we ended up in a huge crater out of no where , or that were no longer in red fountains school?"** Rive spoke up a bit more irritated then normal.

 **"Calm down Riven.."** Sky huffed and paused.

 **"Guys hide quick someones coming!"** Brandon called out rushing behind the trees.

Suddenly to there surprise

6 figures showed up examining the crater that they created.

Then suddenly one of them began to speak, which caught one of the specialists attention Nabu to be exact, the quiet and strong type. listening to the other they stood still and quiet.

" **Huh.. I wonder what made this?"** The girl with brown hair spoke up as she placed her hand on the ground.

Suddenly it seems the fiery haired female spoke up next which caught Skys attention just a tad.

 **"I'm not sure but something was here. . hmm for now we will be careful, you never know with Ogron and his gang out now... hey Musa can you got around and looked around the woods"**

Riven Quietly watched the blue haired other and paused in confusion.

 **"Sure can do Bloom.:"** The girl stood in a pose and called out the words " **Winx Sirenix!"** suddenly her appearance changed and with that she flew up looking around the area, but as She scouted around, It took her a few minutes

Then coming back down to the area and deformed and shook her head **"I'm afraid not.. but Tritannus was here over by the lake."**

Riven was feeling confused as he watched this other. **'Show off.. I wonder who that is?'** He spoke up in his head.

 **"Ahh..!"** The scream was enough to cause a chill down a certain specialists spine.

 **"Flora!"** They all called out.

Suddenly as if on Que each Specialist watched with confusion and concern but why would they do such a thing, they love there girlfriends and wouldn't trade them for the world, but seeing the others caused a wave of confusion to take over them.

Suddenly though the nature fairy spoke up in agony.

 **"No ..The sea.. i-it's crying out in pain, he's hurting it.. Tritannus is killing the sea, they're crying out to me the plants , the water everything.. it hurts."** Flora leaned to the ground, not knowing 6 figures were hiding behind the trees watching this scene.

Helia, was about to rush out without thinking, that is until Brandon grabbed him on the shoulder and shook his head.

It was then the Specialist stopped and stood there.

 **"Flora hold on.. Tell me where is he exactly.."** Musa rushed over by her friend feeling concerned

 **"The infinite ocean, They say he's aiming for the pillar of light.. the Silkys have been defeated and are in pain..as well"** Flora gasped as she closed her eyes. **  
**

Helia gripped his fist in frustration, why couldn't he help that female , I mean wasn't it a specialists job to save someone in need. He didn't care if he had a lover already, this wasn't right.

the female with the dark brown hair spoke up next as she stood up shaking her head " **Flora don't you worry Tritannus won't get away with this.. We need to find him.. "**

The red head fairy spoke up next as sky watched from a far. **"We can't, not yet.. with Icy, Darcy and Stormy working with him, there is possibility we will be attacked again by Ogron and his men, we cant risk it."**

Suddenly Riven shook his fist **, "What did they say about Darcy, how dare they I'll.'**

Timmy shook his head and whispered to Riven **. "Chill Riven, this is another world and .. my raider even confirms this."**

 **"Tchh."** The maroon haired male crossed his arms.

Suddenly Timmy lifted his pwn gaze up to something else, or more like a certain Technology fairy.

watching as she lifted up her phone pulling up a huge screen and nodded her head the male heard her voice. **"Blooms right Guys as I said before.. we are risking everything attacking him now as I said this before it 98.8 percent if the pillars are destroyed so will Magix, the other few percentage also says that if the first pillar taken we are safe, but we have to hurry ,if He takes control of the pillar of control and balance, were doomed... to be exact all of Magix will be in rubble, the pillars are like the stands holding this universe if they are destroyed so is the Balance of this world."**

Timmy paused with a gasp a bit impressed by the fairy's logical explanation.

Watching quietly , the Blond haired fairy soon spoke up as well, " **Yeah Yeah .. we know all about that.. but were wasting time..I mean Bloom is upset that we can't form alliance between the royal families, We need a alliance before things go wrong in our realms, Daddy has already agreed as the kind of Solaria he will help defend Magixs.** "

Brandon titled a eye brown as he listened to her speak.

Muse sighed " **One way another let's go, I'm starving, and Stella you need to stop polishing your crown at the moment and Stop the whole Spoiled princess act and be more worried Ogron and his gang, they are around here somewhere.**

 **"Besides.. after what we did to them the last time, I'm sure there going want get pay back."**

Riven lifted a eye brow now as he heard the girl talk.

Suddenly a elbow was shoved in his gut **, "Hey riven She acts just like you**." Brandon laughed lightly.

Riven huffed and rolled his eyes. **"Just shut up."**

Bloom spoke up and shook her head,

 **"Winx, lets get going."**

Each girl explores the woods to find clues of what exactly caused this.

 ** _{ End flash back}_**

Now the guys stood here confused and full of questions.

 **"Who were those girls.. and what did they mean by the being in danger?"** Nabu spoke up first.

 **"Guys.. the one who was talking before is right, I didn't research on my phone, the pillar of light and balance is what keeps Magix in harmony .. Even though it's not from we are from it still is Magix, nothing changes with the Algorithm of equation in this worlds fate.**

 **"Tchh.. nerd talk."** Riven spoke up with huff.

 **"Get over yourself riven, no wonder She, thinks your such a kill joy.. you cant even act like yourself around her."** Helia sighed crossing his arms.

Sky looked around, **"I'm not sure what to do at the moment, how do we get back and who were those girls,"**

Brandon nodded his head and comment, **"Well there's only one way to find out , Follow the girls... I know it sounds strange but perhaps they can get us back home."**

Timmy nodded his head once more, **"That is a smart idea we need to be quiet though.. so lets follow quietly.. for all we know they could be our enemy's."**

The boys nodded their heads in agreement and began to trail behind the Winx quietly .

 _{Where the Winx are}_

It was then after a few steps of searching the girls came back two where the Indent in the ground was.

 **"I found nothing."** Musa commented crossing her arms.

 **"I didn't ether."** Stella commented as she rolled her eyes.

 **"Are you sure something like that wasn't from a rock?"** Flora asked confused.

 **"Afraid not flora for if it was a rock then it would still be there,"** Tecna explained

 **"Now what?** " Aisha asked confused.

 **"Stella.. ?"** Flora turned around as she noticed that the sun fairy stopped in her tracks **,**

 **"Hey guys I think we have company?"** Stella backed for a sec as a chilly voice came upon the forest clearing.

 **"Well... Well if it isn't the Winx..tell me fairy's did you miss us?"** A sinister hiss could be heard from the others voice.

* * *

 _Next is Chapter 4, I hope you guys like this story, I'm actually loving this fic myself. { have any ideas ?.. please let me know in the reveiw..}_


	4. the three unwelcome visitors

{CHAPTER 4 }

I do not own winx club, this story is purely for fun.. enjoy.

* * *

 _{Winx}_

 **"Stella.. ?"** Flora turned around as she noticed that the sun fairy stopped in her tracks.

 **"Hey you guys I think we have company?"** Stella backed for a sec as a chilly voice came upon the forest clearing.

 **"Well... Well if it isn't the Winx..tell me fairies did you miss us?"** A sinister hiss could be heard from the others voice.

When each Guardian turned around ,they soon were cascaded by a shadow of darkness, and there in the mits of the forest stood Ogron and his two helpers.

 **"I remember us going off on the wrong foot the last time, because a certain group of fairies sealed us up in a block of Ice in the Omega dimension, Hmm I wonder who that group could be?** "

Stella stepped back and glared **"We don't have time for you Ogron, why don't you go gloat somewhere else."**

A evil laugh could be heard from the male who bellowed in a chuckle.

As he did though, Stella ended up becoming upset and pointed her palms at him. " **SUN BEAM!"** She yelled out as two bright orbs shot from the palms of her hands.

But instead of it hitting the wizard like she wanted it too, the orbs instead ended up sucking into his own hands " **Oh silly fairy you think you can stop me with your light, here's you sun beam back right back out you."** Though with that stella's own power was soon placed out by the male, only for it too bounce back, hitting Stella right square in the chest and then causing her to collapse backward.

 **"AHH!"** Stella clasped to the ground knocked out for the moment as his power was stronger.

"Stella!" Aisha soon stepped in front of Stella. and shook her fists in frustration, "Alright Ogron you asked for it .. " Aisha looked at the other girls and spoke up. "Why dont we put these wizards in their place."

Each girl nodded their heads and held up there hands standing in front of Stella, then in a harmony of words. Each girl spoke up as loud as they could be saying the words "WINX SIRENIX!"

There as they stood in place each girl glowed , with a different beat of power.

Aisha the fairy of waves and princess of Andros, stood there glaring at the wizards.

Bloom the Fairy of the dragon fire and princess of Sparx stood there with flames glowing from her hands.

Flora fairy of Nature and Guardian fairy of Linfea stood there standing in front of Stella trying to protect her.

Musa the fairy of music and the Guardian fairy of Melody stood there crossing her arms against her chest.

Tecna the fairy of technology and the Guardian fairy of Zenith began to flutter her wings and stand there feeling ready for anything.

Last but not least is Stella who finally woke up from her small defeat. And ended up transforming behind everyone else.

Stella the Fairy of the Sun and the moon and Princess of Solaria stood there holding her palms out at Ogron.

The wizards on the other hand chuckled in amusement.

 **"I see you earned your Sirenix powers and have became more powerful now.. Oh well ether way though it will be more enjoyable to steal your wings this way."** Ogron smiled wickedly.

 **"Tell me fairies, Where is the white circle and the last earth fairy , if you tell us we might just spare your life's?"**

Musa shook her head and pointed her finger at him, **"Like we would tell you!.. can it Ogron... DEAFENING CORD."** Flying up above the others she placed her hands in front of her as sound waves bounced from her hands to the wizards, knocking them back.

Though thunder began to rummble and a lightning strike began to form.

 **"Take this,"** Suddenly a enormous amount of energy shot from the sky , first hitting Musa with a huge amount of energy,

 **"AHH!.. ughh"** Musa was hit, which caused her to collapse to the ground.

And then suddenly the impact of Electrical charge began to discharged throughout the ground causing it to pass to the other fairies.

Each cried in pain as they were shocked with a enormous amount of energy

But quickly they got back up and winced in pain, They couldn't give up now.

Bloom was next to speak up **"Girls... lets split up, it will be harder for them to attack. Flora, Aisha you go over to the lake, Tecna, Musa you guys head over towards Red fountains direction and S-Stella and I will stay here.. ughh.. E-Everyone Split up!** "

Stella nodded her head and everyone flew in different directions.

Ogron stayed where Bloom and Stella were.

The other wizards follow the other groups.

 _{Specialists}_

The boys followed silently behind with small groans, it sure was a pain to have to figure out what to do next, following the 6 figures was all they could think to do.

Though to their surprise they all just suddenly stopped and yet another figure appeared from the darkness of the

 **"Well... Well if it isn't the winx..tell me fairies did you miss us?"**

 **"Huh?"** Riven the first to look around.

Suddenly all the specialists attentions was placed on the figures that floated down to the ground.

 **"Who?"** Brandon spoke up even more confused now.

 **"I remember us going off on the wrong foot the last time, a certain group of fairies sealed us up in a block of Ice in the Omega dimension, Hmm I wonder who that group could be?"**

The guys listened hiding behind the trees and bushes.

Watching the sun fairy, Brandon was the one who felt himself concentrating on the blond more then anyone else.

in which she stepped back and glared. **"We don't have time for you Ogran, why don't you got gloat somewhere else."**

Then as if a hiss could be heard from the distance the enemy's before the 6 female, began to chuckle darkly.

The Dark haired specialist watched as the other who was so fixed on began to move forward.

 **" SUN BEAM."** She yelled out as two bright orbs shot from the palms of her hands

But the wizard instead ended up sucking her attack into his own hands and bouncing back at her

Before he know it the Fairy of the sun and the moon was shot back and out cold.

" **AHH!"** Stella collapsed to the ground knocked out for the moment.

Brandon felt his blood boil, this is was horrible, seeing some like that knocked back, not as he cared or anything after all he had his Mitzi but... seeing her knocked out cold, caused himself to burn with frustration..? What was wrong with him something about this emotion he felt burn inside of him it was .. strange?

Though a guiding hand From Sky was placed on Brandon's shoulder and pulled him back,

 **"Just lay low..Brandon"** The Prince said in a whisper.

'lay .. low.. lay low how could he lay low when someone before him was attacked to the ground, This wasn't what a hero was.

Gripping his fist, the male shook his head and sighed, all he could do was watch with tension building up around him.

Nabu shook his head his head watched in dismay,even feeling a bit bad for not jumping out, but they could risk anything.

It was then though everyone began to feel shocked as the fairies yelled out a transformation and glowed.

" **Beautiful."** Nabu commented with a swoon sigh looking at a certain Water fairy.

 **"Amazing."** Timmy piped up pushing his glasses up looking at the digital fairy before him.

 **"Whoa?"** Sky comment with his gaze upon a certain blazing fairy.

 **"Uhh?"** Riven couldn't speak at the moment his eyes could be taken off the Music fairy before his gaze.

" **Huh?"** Brandon was speechless as he was sure what to say when she saw a certain radiant fairy.

" **Gorgeous**." Helia Gazed as the beautiful nature fairy transformed before him.

suddenly each specialist was broken out of the trance of gazes, as The wizards horrible voice broke their inner thoughts.

Although the wizards on the other hand chuckled in amusement.

 **"I see you earned your Sirenix powers and have became more powerful now.. O well ether way .It will be more enjoyable to steal your wings this way.** _ **"**_ Ogron smiled wickedly.

 **"TCH."** Riven become irradiated that they made him broke away from his own thoughts.

Each specialist glared at the three unwelcome visitors.

 **"Tell me fairies, Where is the white circle and the last earth fairy , if you tell us we might just spare your life's?"**

 **"White circle?"** Timmy questioned.

 **"Last earth fairy**?" Brandon commented as well.

" **What's going on?"** Helia commented confused as ever.

Before they could continue to question any more. Riven heard Musa speak up .

 **"Like we would tell you!.. can it Ogron... DEAFENING CORD!."** Flying up above the others she placed her hands in front of her as sound waves bounced from her hands to the wizards knocking them back.

Riven watched in amazement. and paused as Timmy spoke up **. "Amazing .. the electromagnetic waves from the force she placed out , is off the charts.. I've never seen this much energy before.. At least not from a fairy?"**

 **"Ughh.. Geek talk."** Riven huffed.

Before the could finish comment from Timmy's Technological comments.

Thunder began to rumble a lighting strike began to form.

 **"Take this,"** Suddenly a enormous amount of energy shot from the sky , first hitting Musa with a **_CRACK_ ** of energy,

 **"AHH!"** Musa was hit causing her to collapse to the ground.

and then suddenly the impact of Electrical charge began to discharge throughout the ground, it ended up causing the electrical shock to pass to the other fairies.

Each cried in pain as they were shocked with a enormous amount of energy as well.

But quickly as expected they got back up and winced in pain, They couldn't give up now.

Bloom was next to speak up **"Girls... lets split up, it will be harder for the to attack. f-flora, Aisha you go over to the lake, Tecna, Musa head over towards Red fountains direction and S-Stella and I will stay here.. ughh.. E-Everyone Split up!"**

Stella nodded her head and everyone flew in different directions as fast as they could.

Ogron stayed where Bloom and Stella are.

The other two follow the other groups.

The specialist agreed to keep an eye on each, after all as it seemed now they were there ticket home.

So as agree, Sky and Brandon stayed where they were.

Helia and Nabu went to follow Flora and Aisha running as fast as they could.

and

Timmy and Riven would rushed over to where Musa and Techna are.

Everyone agree to keep a close eye on the fairies but not to interfere. they couldn't risk that at the moment.

Sky was the one who spoke up " **Alright we have our plan now.. Lets go Specialists!"**

And with that each boy was off.

* * *

 _And here is where I will stop with this chapter ^^ .. Chapter 5 to come ^^.. { Please review } and let me know if you have ideas. Thank you._


	5. divide and conquer-Aisha and Flora

_First of all , a big apology to those that I have kept waiting on these or this chapter, I've been a bit busy with my daily life and felt too tired to be on a laptop for a while but now that things are finally slowing themselves down I can finally work on this again._  
 _So here you are Chapter 5 of An Alternate fate_

 _Enjoy_

 _{^[;]^} -3_

* * *

 _Summery:_  
 _The girls ran off to split and concur the Wizards of the black circle , though meanwhile the boys of another universe begin to follow the other 6 antagonists hoping to find a way out, Though things always seem to turn tides what will happen._

* * *

Both Flora and Aisha rushed over to the lake waiting for one of the Wizards to follow.

Aisha turned around looked around the forest as they made it clear that one of the Wizards had followed them.

 **"Flora I think we might have a little time to concentrate .. you said that My cousin was hurting the Sea.. what part of the sea was he in?"**

Flora looked over at the Fairy of waves and scanned the area for the other Wizard , Afraid she took a small sigh and looked at Aisha.

 **"Tritannus has taken over the Infinite ocean , But the plants in the sea, tell me they have ceased their fire but are still waiting at the Infinite oceans core as we speak."**

 **"So Tritannus is?"**

 **"It seems Tritannus is not attacking at the moment, for he does not have pollution to strengthen him at the moment, but that doesn't mean we can let out guard down now.. because Icy,Stormy and Darcy all still have new stronger powers as well ..So he might not be able to fight but they can.. as it seems Icy always does the dirty work for him."**

Flora quickly turned around as she heard the wind blow though the trees.

 **"So I got the fairy's trapped in a corner. .do I.. well it's to bad it has to end like this , I was starting to like nature."**

The shadow figure hissed as she walked though the forest clearing.

 **"Duman."** Flora spoke up as she fluttered down to the ground keeping her guard.

 **"Hello there nature fairy and fairy of waves, we meet you going to make this easy for me?"** He spoke up with a chuckle.

 **"You wish... Morfix waves.!"** Aisha shot a burst of energy at him as he came closer and closer towards them.

Flora looked behind her, as she began noticing the vines on the ground and backed up after that the fairy of nature started calling out **"Ivy wind!"** it was then that think and luscious green vines began to rap around the wizard , Coiling him in a bind of Green.

 **"Alright you did it!"** The fairy of waves spoke up excitedly.

Though Flora shook her head, **"They might be strong but they will only hold him off only for a little bit .. I'm afraid they have gotten stronger some how..Layla we need to do something and quick."  
**  
Looking behind her Flora noticed they were near the lake and paused. **"I know ..** **Aisha, use your powers maybe we can trap Duman in a bubble of vines and water."**

Aisha looked behind her and hesitated for a moment. **"I'm not so sure that will work Flora, but it's worth a try I guess."**

Lifting up her hand the fairy reached behind her and closed her eyes. **"Come on..please work?"** Moving her powers swiftly she began to form a bubble around Dumon only to encasing him in a solid fortress.

 **"Yes!"** Aisha smiled as the water turned into a bubble that was floating above the ground , with Duman stuck inside it.

 **"Alright Layla you did it.. now we should head back by the others.. I'm sure that Ogron, Anagan, Gantlos are all after the rest of the winx !"** Flora called out.

And the two rushed off.

* * *

 _EARLIER ON_

Helia and Nabu followed the tracks of the Strange fairies.

Until they came to the end of the forest clearing, only to hear the two females talking.

 **"I don't know if this is a good idea Helia..?"** Nabu spoke up sighing.

 **"Shh.. I can't hear what they are saying!"** Helia spoke up as he watched the nature fairy with Curiosity.

 **"Flora I think we might have a little time to concentrate .. you said that My cousin was hurting the Sea.. what part of the sea was he in?" -** Aisha

 **"Tritannus has taken over the Infinite ocean , But the plants in the sea, tell me they have ceased their fire but are still waiting at the Infinite oceans core as we speak."** -Flora

 **"What are they talking about?"** Nabu asked with a sigh.

 **"Would you stop talking and listen."** Helia spoke up as he looked over a bit annoyed

 **"So Tritannus is?"** -Aisha

 **"It seems Tritannus is not attacking at the moment, for he does not have pollution to strengthen him at the moment, but that doesn't mean we can let out guard down now.. because Icy,Stormy and Darcy all still have new stronger powers as well ..So he might not be able to fight but they can.. as it seems Icy always does the dirty work for him."** -Flora

Suddenly Helia noticed that the fairy quickly turned around as she heard the wind blow though the trees.

 **So I got the fairy's trapped in a corner. .do I.. well it's to bad it has to end like this , I was starting to like nature."**

A shadow figure soon appeared out of nowhere, which in this case made Nabu's blood bubble,

 **"It's Him again?** "-Nabu

 **"Duman."** Flora spoke up as she fluttered down to the ground keeping her guard.

 **"Hello there nature fairy and fairy of waves we meet you going to make this easy for me?"** He spoke up with a chuckle.

 **"You wish... Morfix waves.!"** Nabu watched as Aisha shot a burst of energy at him as he came closer and closer towards them.

Though the specialists watched a bit surprised at the power Aisha put out,it was strong but yet different.

 **"I don't get it , now of the fairy's at Alfea collage can put out this much power and as much as I've head from headmaster Saladin that we don't have fairies that has this much power ?"** Nabu asked confused. **  
**

Helia on the other hand gripped his fist , as it took everything in him to stay put and not rush out.

Though to his surprise , The fairy that looked helpless and cornered , suddenly didn't look so helpless anymore as she turned around and started looking like she has a plan.

Flora looked behind her, as she began noticing the vines on the ground and backed up after that the fairy of nature started calling out. **"Ivy wind!"** It was then that think and luscious green vines began to rap around the wizard , Coiling him in a bind of Green.

 **"Alright you did it!"** The fairy of waves spoke up excitedly.

 **"Whoa?"** Nabu commented nudging Helia with a playful smirk.

Though Flora shook her head, **"They might be strong but they will only hold him off only for a little bit .. I'm afraid they have gotten stronger some how.. we need to do something and quick."**

Looking behind her Flora noticed they were near the lake and paused **"I know ..** **Aisha, use your powers maybe we can trap Duman in a bubble of vines and water."**

Aisha looked behind her and hesitated for a moment. **"I'm not so sure that will work Flora, but it's worth a try I guess."**

Lifting up her hand the fairy reached behind her and closed her eyes. **"Come on..please work?"** Moving her powers swiftly she began to form a bubble around Dumon only to encasing him in a solid fortress.

 **"Yes!"** Aisha smiled as the water turned into a bubble that was floating above the ground , with Duman stuck inside it.

 **"Alright** **Aisha you did it.. now we should head back by the others.. I'm sure that Ogron, Anagan, Gantlos are all after the rest of the winx !"** Flora called out.

Helia glimpsed at Nabu who was just staring in shock at Aisha.

Nabu gazed over at Helia and questioned. **"Should we follow them?**

Heila nodded his head **"If we want to get back we should."**

Nabu sighed irradiated he couldn't help that fairy at the moment, but rushed out of sight as the two headed back to where the fairy's were heading.

* * *

 _Thank you for reading I'm very sorry these chapters are late. But here you are, next will be Tecna and musa's part-Chapter 6 is next, Oh and ps, if you want something added in , or have a idea, please I encourage you to let me know. Ether in a review or a message._


	6. divide and conquer-Tecna and Musa

_Thank you for being patient with me because I'm so slow , with out any interruption, here is chapter 6._

* * *

 _Meanwhile over by Tecna and Musa_

 **"Musa hurry.. this way, were not too far off from Red fountain!"** Tecna zoomed across the sky as she called out to the music fairy.

 **"I'm coming, I'm coming.. don't wait for me though, hurry."** Musa flew behind Tecna checking around the forest.

Suddenly a branch started to break off from a old tree, As the Technology fairy flew underneath it.

 **"Tecna! watch out!"** Musa called out as she flew right into Tecna and moved her out of the way.

 **"Whoa OK.. that was close, thanks for the save Musa."**

 **"Don't thank me just yet, because here comes Anagon."** Musa turned round to see the wizard.

Tecna turned around as well , as the dark figure appeared before the both of them.

 **"Well well if it isn't the tech fairy and the music fairy.. it's been a while since we've seen each other hasn't it?"**

 **"Anagon.."** Musa spoke up as she kept her self on guard.

Tecna took charge this time and flew right into the music fairy bringing her down to the ground, close by the guys but out of the Wizards sight.

 **"Musa we're almost at Red fountain, But we need to trap him and get out of here fast."**

 **"Yeah easier said then done Tec, got any good ideas at the moment?"**

Tecna looked around trying to find a logical way of getting out of this mess.

 **"I Got it!"**

Noticing how it was starting too Rain, Tecna smiled moving her phone up and started to look at it,

 **"I can use the electromagnetic force of a lightning strike to boost up my powers, because the currency of the lightning will recharge my energy faster to at least 88.9 or so of a percentage, and with that force my ability will be stronger as well , hence I can trap Anagon in a force field of electromagnetic waves keeping him trapped for a while with just enough time for us to escape.**

 **"Huh.. sorry Tec but I'm not sure if I understand what you mean there about that energy thing for your plan..I really don't speak technology language like you do."**

Tecna sighed and started to explain slowly this time **, "Alright Musa , here I will explain it so even you can understand this, I will use the power of lightning to charge my own powers to send it straight back at Anagon trapping him in a bubble of energy."**

 **"Oh great .. I understand that, though there's only one problem how are you going to collect the energy of the lightning?"**

Tecna smiled and looked at her phone, **"You just leave that too me, I need your help though. Hmm I need you to Distract Anagon just long enough for me to charge up , And then after I hit him with a Electromagnetic Force field , you should surround him with your sound waves."**

 **"Because I noticed the last time we fought the Wizards, Anagon was sensitive to light and sound so the Sound waves will keep him render less for a while or just for enough time for us to escape and regroup with the other winx."**

Musa looked at Tecna trying to figure out everything she just said.

 **"Alright, so distract Anagon long enough for you to do what you need to do, and then use my sound waves against him?.. Alright I think I've got this plan figured out .. I will go do my part, good luck Tec I'm really counting on you."**

 **"You too Musa, good luck."**

Musa ended up running over to where Anagon was, then whistling she stood by a tree. **"Hey Anagon over here..you can't catch me."**

Meanwhile as Musa is trying her best to get the enemy's attention, Tecna started to work on getting her plan together. So lifting up a pen, she flew high into the sky.

 **"Please let this work.. my calculations and everything should be correct, I need this to work."**

Rain started to drizzle from the sky ,as thunder roared from the clouds above,

Then finally after waiting in a hard anticipation, a lightning strike began to shoot through the sky hitting the pen that was in Tecna's grasp, though sure enough the electric current began to bond with her own energy helping Tecna create a huge Circle prism made out of a huge energy current.

 **"Finally it worked .. now Musa!"**

Musa looked up at her purple haired teammate and nodded her head.

 **"Alright , thanks Tec, Harmonic Blast!"**

It was then a huge Energy of sound waves begin to mingle with Tecnas own power, causing Anagon to fall to his knees as the waves blew him into insanity.

 **"Alright Anagon is down for a second, Lets get out of here now..lets head over to the other Winx!"**

Musa called out as she flew over to Tecna and out of sight.

And with that the Two were Off.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile before hand.**_

The two specialist finally made there way into the forest clearing where they can clearly see red fountains whereabouts.

 **"I'm telling you I saw them go this way Riven?"**

 **"Yeah well I say your wrong Timmy."**

Timmy looked down at his phone and paused as he looked around.

 **"Just admit defeat and lets go already."** Riven spoke up as he crossed his arms over his chest and began throwing his weapon back and forth.

 **"Would you chill Riven, I know what I'm talking about."**

Suddenly a sound could be heard from afar.

 **"Yeah well I'm not sure why I got stuck with the nerd anyway."** Riven huffed.

 **"Riven shush.. someone's coming."**

 **"Why would I .. Hey?"** Suddenly the boomerang that was in Rivens hand slipped and headed straight for a old tree where there hung a branch that was on its last strand.

 **"Musa hurry.. this way, were not too far off from Red fountain!"** Tecnas voice could be heard

 **"I'm coming, I'm coming.. don't wait for me though hurry."** Musa flew behind Tecna checking around the forest.

Both guys ducked down in the hedges as a sound of fluttering wings came by.

And it was then the boomerang clacked against the huge branch causing it to break, and started falling down fast.

As the Technology fairy few underneath it. Timmy watched as he was a bit irritated at Riven and worried of the fairy's safety.

 **"Tecna! watch out!"** Musa called out as she flew right into Tecna and moved her out of the way.

The two fairy's seemed to be OK as they paused to see the branch that was now on the ground.

 **"Whoa OK.. that was close, thanks for the save Musa."**

 **"Don't thank me just yet, because here comes Anagon."** Musa turned round to see the wizard.

Timmy glared at Riven who looked to the side.

 **"You almost hurt one of them.. ?"**

 **"Yeah well your the one who bumped me."**

Timmy was going to reply again but that's when a darker voice could be heard.

And each fairy faced that way as well.

Tecna turned around , as the dark figure appeared before the both of them.

 **"Well well if it isn't the tech fairy and the music fairy.. it's been a while since we've seen each other hasn't it?"**

 **"Anagon.."** Musa spoke up as she kept her self on guard.

Timmy noticed as Tecna took charge this time and few right into musa bringing her down to the ground close by the guys but out of the Wizards sight.

 **"Musa we're almost at Red fountain, But we need to trap him and get out of here fast."**

Riven raised a eyebrow as he became a little interested in what the girls were saying.

 **"Yeah easier said then done Tec, got any good ideas at the moment?"**

Timmy became curious as well, what did the female have in mind.. how was she going to get out of this situation?

Tecna looked around trying to find a logical way of getting out of this mess.

 **"I Got it!"**

Noticing how it was starting too Rain, Tecna smiled moving her phone up,

 **"I can use the electromagnetic force of a lightning strike to boost up my powers, because the currency of the lightning will recharge my energy faster to at least 88.9 or so of a percentage, and with that the force my ability will be stronger as well , hence I can trap Anagon in a force field of electromagnetic waves keeping him trapped for a while with just enough time to escape.**

Timmy looked down at his phone and began typing some calculations in. though looking surprised he nodded his head , whispering quietly. **"She's right."**

 **"Huh.. sorry tec but I'm not sure if I understand what you mean there about that energy thing for your plan..I really don't speak technology language like you do."**

Riven chuckled a little at that comment.

Tecna sighed and started to explain slowly, **"Alright Musa , here I will explain it so even you can understand this, I will use the power of lighting to charge my own powers to send it straight back at Anagon trapping him in a bubble of energy."**

 **"Oh great .. I understand that, though there's only one problem how are you going to collect the energy of the lightning?"**

 **"So the girls are just standing here and chatting now what?"** Riven rolled his eyes as he whispered as well

Timmy looked over at Riven and looked back in front of him, **"They're not just talking Riven they're planning a way to get out of this mess.. but our objective was clear, we have too follow and not act at the moment.. you want to find a way back home don't you?"**

Riven rolled his eyes again he looked to the side. **"Yeah yeah whatever lets just get this over with already."**

Though as the two boys chatted quietly. Tecna and Musa were really busy hatching up a quick plan.

Tecna smiled and looked at her phone, **"You just leave that too me, I need your help though. Hmm I need you to Distract Anagon just long enough for me to charge up , After I hit him with a Electromagnetic Force field , you should surround him with your sound waves."**

 **"Because I noticed the last time we fought the Wizards, Anagon was sensitive to light and sound so the Sound waves will keep him render less for a while or just enough for us to escape and regroup with the other Winx."**

Musa looked at Tecna trying to figure out everything she just said.

Riven looked at Musa for a moment and thought of Darcy, If she knew he was watching another woman , she'd kill him.

 **"Alright, so distract Anagon long enough for you to do what you need to do, and then i use my sound waves against him?.. Alright I think I've got this plan figured out .. I will go do my part, good luck tec I'm really counting on you."**

 **"You too Musa, good luck."**

Musa ended up running over to where Anagon was and started whistling as she stood by a tree. **"Hey Anagon over here..you can't catch me."**

Meanwhile as Musa is trying her best to get the enemy's attention, Tecna started to work on getting her plan together. Lifting up a pen in her hand, she flew high into the sky.

 **"Please let this work.. my calculations and everything should be correct, I need this to work."**

Timmy nodded his head at this comment as was well, it had to work, science and logic could not lie.

Rain started to drizzle from the sky ,as thunder roared from the sky above, Then finally after waiting in a hard anticipation a lightning strike began to shoot through the sky hitting the pen that was in Tecna's grasp. Though sure enough the electric current began to bond with her own energy in a zap, helping Tecna create a huge Circle prism made out of a large energy current.

Then with the count of three the Fairy shot her prism right at the Wizard Encasing him into the energy field that Tecna created.

 **"Finally it worked .. now Musa!"**

Musa looked up at her purple haired teammate and nodded her head.

 **"Alright , thanks Tec, Harmonic Blast!"**

The energy that placed out of her hands began to make the trees and leaves blow.

Riven covered his ears as the blast was loud but effective.

It was then a huge Energy of sound waves begin to mingle with Tecna's own power, causing Anagon to fall to his knees as the waves blew him into insanity.

 **"Alright Anagon is down for a second, Lets get out of here now..and lets head over to the other Winx!"**

Musa called out as she flew over to Tecna and out of sight.

Riven grabbed his blade from the tree , he just hit a while again and sighed **"Alright Timmy lets go."**

Both guys noticed how the magical waves of energy pulsed through the forest . It was then both of the males began to move quickly, following the girls once more.

* * *

 _Next will be Bloom and Stella's part, and then the rest of this story, you will see when you read it ^^, thank you for the comments, I'm glad you guys enjoy this story. Because I am glad to be writing it. Anyway Chapter 7 will be next.. I hope to have it up here soon, if not today._


	7. divide and conquer-Bloom and Stella

_Thank you all for the lovely comments , I really do writing this story. Though I see some are irritated with me. but if you don't like the story , don't read it..that's about all I can say for that. Anyway I will not hold you out of this story any longer. Enjoy_

 _CHAPTER 7_

* * *

 _Meanwhile over by Stella and Bloom_

Staying where they are Bloom and Stella ,stood in the middle as they looked around them.

Ducking down to the side of the bushes close to the guys but not enough for the winx too see them.

 **"Stella.. I think we need to think of a plan?"** Backing up bloom whispered this quietly to the Radiant fairy.

" **Mmm.. like what?.. We've defeated them once before but that was thanks to Queen Morgana sealing him and the rest of his gang in the Omega dimension."**

 **"This isn't like sealing Baltor ..Bloom.. we don't have the water-stars?"** Stella looked around her and sighed.

 **"We need to think of something."** Bloom spoke up with a sigh.

Suddenly a clear to the throat came from the clearing as Baltor chuckled. **"I know your around here fairy's. so you might as well show yourselves."**

Bloom and Stella looked to the side and sighed.

 **"Stella think what was it that we did on earth with these guys, to save Roxy?"**

Stella looked down and took a stick sighing a heavy huff. **"Well let's see we ended up taking the white circle against the Wizards in which it went against the black circle they had.. so Bloom? What if I did a distraction and you can knock Ogron back with your dragon flame?"**

Bloom ducked down and listened to Stella's plan, only to nod her head. **"It's worth a try.. as long as we understand with this , we can not take serious risks, Understood?"**

Stella smiled and nodded her head, **"You got it Bloom.. lets take him down."**

Both girls stood up, Stella went to the side fluttering her wings and then went up yelling the Wizards name. **"Hey Ogron.. yeah, I'm talking to you ugly.. You know you look a little pale, all this darkness is horrible for you skin.. how about some light?"**

With a Grin the Radiant fairy lifted her hands and called out, **"Light of Sirenix!"** a huge burst of light illuminated the forest causing the Male to grunt in pain from the bright light.

After a few seconds Stella called out , **"Bloom Now!"**

 **"Fire of sirenix"** bloom rushed out of the bushes holding her hands out as Fire burst into blazing ripples pushing him back.

Ogron groaned in pain as he was showered with light and fire.

 **"You will pay for this fairy's mark my word we will be back."**

Though as time to too slow down the wizard growled and disappeared with a snap of a finger and with that he was gone.

 **"What?.. He's gone.. Bloom?"** Stella fluttered down to the ground as the fire fairy did as well.

 **"He went and retreated again.. don't worry Stella we will get him next time..For now lets go check with the rest, We need to talk to Miss F about this ..and we need too figure out a way to get stronger.** " Bloom said as she turned back into her normal form.

Stella nodded her head as she let her transformation dissolve.

And both fairy's headed back to the entrance of Alfea.

* * *

 _Meanwhile On The Mits Of Shadows 2 Figures watched as the scene all passed them by,_

* * *

 **"Sky..we're Heroes , we cant just..?"** Brandon spoke up as he was suddenly shushed by the blond prince as he placed his finger to his lips.

 **"Brandon hush.. the whole point of watching to tell if we can trust these people.. or how to get back home.."** Sky looked to the side speaking with a whisper.

The girls suddenly began to talk as He hushed his partner.

 **"Stella.. I think we need to think of a plan?"** The red haired female spoke up to the blond

" **Mmm.. like what?.. We've defeated them once before but that was thanks to Queen Morgana sealing him and the rest of his gang in the Omega dimension."**

 **"This isn't like sealing Baltor ..Bloom.. we don't have the water-stars?"** Stella looked around her and sighed.

 **"We need to think of something."** Bloom spoke up with a sigh.

Brandon became even more curious whispering he spoke up. **"W-water stars..sky.. those are those legendary stars that , the guardians of Magix had..no the Accompany of light.. they are impossible a myth but how .. what?"**

Sky nodded his head as well confused , the class that they had explained about these objects and were deemed only to be a legend and yet they managed to find it.. who were these strangers.

Suddenly the boys quite conversation was interrupted by the wizard once again.

Suddenly a clear to the throat came from the clearing as Baltor chuckled. **"I know your around here fairy's. so you might as well show yourselves."**

 **"He's really starting to get on my nerves Sky."** Brandon said with a glare.

 **"I feel the same way.. but Brandon just stay low."** Sky commented with a sigh.

Bloom and Stella looked to the side and sighed.

 **"Stella think what was it that we did on earth with these guys, to save Roxy?"**

Stella looked down and took a stick sighing a heavy huff. **"Well let's see we ended up taking the white circle against the Wizards in which it went against the black circle they had.. so Bloom? What if I did a distraction and you can knock Ogron back with your dragon flame?"**

Sky heard that word and looked straight at Bloom. ' _Dragon flame..as in the dragon flame?'_

Bloom ducked down and listened to Stella's plan, only to nod her head. **"It's worth a try.. as long as we understand with this , we can not take serious risks, Understood?"**

Stella smiled and nodded her head, **"You got it Bloom.. lets take him down."**

Each girl peaked there head up looking around , and that's when Brandon and Sky ducked down.

 **"What do you think is going to happen?"** Brandon asked quietly

 **"I don't know?"** sky spoke up a little irritated.

Both girls stood up, Stella went to the side fluttering her wings and then went up yelling the Wizards name. **"Hey Ogron.. yeah, I'm talking to you ugly.. You know you look a little pale, all this darkness is horrible for you skin.. how about some light?"**

With a Grin the Radiant fairy lifted her hands and called out, **"Light of Sirenix!"** a huge burst of light illuminated the forest causing the Male to grunt in pain from the bright light.

Brandon lifted his head to witness the amount of power from her attack , It was stronger then a dragons attack he could say that much.

After a few seconds Stella called out , **"Bloom Now!"**

 **"Fire of sirenix"** Bloom rushed out of the bushes holding her hands out as Fire burst into blazing ripples pushing him back.

 **"Alright!** " Sky cheered quietly.

 **"Fire of Sirenix?"** Brandon hushed a voice as he thought about it.

Ogron groaned in pain as he was showered with light and fire.

 **"You will pay for this fairy's mark my word we will be back."**

Though as time to too slow down the wizard growled and disappeared with a snap of a finger and with that he was gone.

 **"What?.. He's gone.. Bloom?"** Stella fluttered down to the ground as the fire fairy did as well.

 **"He went and retreated again.. don't worry Stella we will get him next time..For now lets go check with the rest, We need to talk to Miss F about this ..and we need too figure out a way to get stronger.** " Bloom said as she turned back into her normal form.

Stella nodded her head as she let her transformation dissolve.

Both Specialists looked over at the girls and nodded their heads.

It was agreeable that the guys had some talking to do before they take one step out of the shadows.

And both fairy's and Specialists headed back to the entrance of Alfea.

* * *

 _Thanks for being sweet and understanding, I promise, since I've been getting a lot of questions for this.. I do have a plot for this story. But I believe a good story shouldn't be rushed, so thank you chapter 8 will be coming up here soon._


	8. Here we go again

_Alright thank you for all your reviews, I absolutely love them,and secondly, Awardjones if you are reading this, first off I want to say thank you for your wonderful reviews and secondly. I love your idea So what I write about Roy and Roxy is credited to you ^^. Now that I have everything fixed on this story, I wont let you guys wait for this chapter any longer.  
_

* * *

 _Chapter 8_

* * *

Finally The Wizards were gone for now, it seems Stella's and Bloom's attack weakened Ogron, for now. _  
_

So as promised the girls met back at Alfeas entrance.

Flora, Aisha arrived first and then it was Musa and Tecna , After that Bloom and Stella arrived from the forests clearing.

 **"So what happened with you guys?"** Stella asked as she looked over at Flora and Aisha.

" **Duman..decided to show up.. though with our powers being Stronger we ended up trapping in a bubble of water and vines."** Aisha said as she looked to the side.

 **"But it wasn't permanent only for us to escape .."** Flora added in as she looked over at Stella.

 **"What about you guys?"** Stella pointed at Musa and Tecna.

 **"Well Anagon.. showed up out of no where.. well that and Tecna almost got crushed by a mysterious falling branch."** Musa said still feeling a bit puzzled.

" **Well more or less.. it was more the branch broke and Musa pushed me out of the way, but besides that , Musa and I both ended up trapping Anagon in a energy bubble, Musa used her sound waves and I used a Electromagnetic force field.. or energy."** Tecna spoke up as she looked at the music fairy.

 **"More or less though just like for said it was to escape."** Musa pipped up again.

 **"What about you Stella?"** Flora asked her as she returned to her normal form.

 **"Well.. Bloom and I came up with a clever plan to distract Ogron from both sides, I used my light rays on him .. and she used her Dragon flame, which our attack weakened Ogron."**

 **"Yeah but for how long?"** bloom sighed as she looked at the forest.

 **"I think we should talk to miss F about this and see what she says."** Tecna suggested.

" **You guys I just thought of something?.. Anagon, Ogron and Duman was with all of us right.. Where's..Gantlos?"** Flora looked surprised as she remembered that there were 4 wizards in the group.

Each of the fairy's turned there heads as they realized what Flora meant.

 **"Roxy!"** Musa spoke up quickly.

 **"Where is she?"** Bloom spoke up quickly.

Aisha stood up and sighed. **"Roxy went to go on a date with Roy in Magixs..you don't think Gantlos went there do you?"**

Aisha was now starting to feel worried about Her best friend and Childhood friend.

 **"I say we don't stand around here all day and lets go, Roxy might be in danger , Even though Roy is with her I don't trust Gantlos one bit."** Stella sighed as she looked over at Alfea.

Tecna nodded her head **"I agree with Stella we need to move fast, he might be attacking her now as we speak."**

Flora nodded her head as well as the other girls.

Each Winx decided to head to Magix as fast as they could worried that, the Wizards real plan was to take Roxy and the plot of chasing the Winx down was a distraction.

 _IN Magix_

Aisha was the first to arrive at the town, and then the others came around as well.

 **"Split up we need to find Roxy."** Bloom called out.

Each fairy did that, zooming around the sky and eagles eye view searching for a trace of magic or a trace of there fairy friend.

Aisha though was the one who knew where Roy and Roxy went on a date, because it was Roy who asked her where is a good place on Magix to go on a date was, though it's not like Aisha would know that since she's never been on a date before but, she knew some rumored spots in Magix.

So quickly she rushed over by a cafe too see that Roxy and Roy were chatting away sitting next to each other as they were sharing a smoothie.

 **"Thank goodness your alright."** Aisha spoke up was she walked behind Roxy.

 **"Aisha?"** Roy looked at her puzzled as he paused.

 **"Is something wrong?"** Roxy asked as she turned around from her table.

 **"Umm.. well it's a bit of a long story."** Aisha smiled sheepishly as she looked over at Roy and smiled.

 **"I'm glad your safe though.. "**

Suddenly her communicator bracelet that Tecna made went off.

 **"This is Tecna, Aisha, did you find any sign of Roxy."-** Tecna

 **"yeah I found her, everything is alright she's perfectly fine and there's no sign of Gantlos anywhere."** Aisha spoke back into the communicator.

 **"Alright send me the coordinates will be there in a second."** -Tecna

 **"Alright will do."** -Aisha

Lifting up here phone Aisha sent Tecna the exact place where she was.

 **"Aisha what's going on?** " Roy asked as bit concerned now.

 **"What was that about Gantlos?"** Roxy spoke up as she jerked up out of her seat a bit nervous.

 **"Well you see?** " Aisha tried to explain what all was going on.

 **"Were here!"** Flora called out as she fluttered down to the ground.

 **"Your sure he's not around here?"** Tecna asked scanning the area.

 **"I haven't seen any sign of him."** Aisha spoke up on guard as well.

 **"Well at least Roxy is alright."** Stella pointed at the animal fairy.

 **"Yeah that would have been horrible."** Musa spoke up in the conversation as well.

 **"WOULD SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON...WHAT WOULD HAVE BEEN HORRIBLE!?** " Roxy raised her voice feeling nervous and upset, which caused the Winx to back up a little, even Roy was a bit shocked.

Looking at the girls she took a deep breath and sighed. **"Why were you guys looking for me.. and what happened?"**

Aisha stepped up first, **"The wizards of the black circle escaped the Omega dimension."**

 **"What?"** Roxy looked the Winx shocked.. **"So they will be going after me again?"**

Roxy ended up gripping the white circle in her hand tightly,

Flora walked up and shook her head. **"We..we don't know exactly, But we got worried about you and wanted to make sure that wasn't what they were planning."**

 **"They attacked up in the forest... but the only one who wasn't there was Gantlos."** Musa sighed.

Roy looked over at Roxy , and placed his hands on her shoulders for support. " **So now what?"**

 **"We.. don't know.."** Aisha looked to the side.

 **"Something is not adding up."** Stella spoke up looking over at Roxy and Roy.

 **"I say we go and talk to miss Faraganda first, now that we know Roxy is alright."** Tecna said spoke up with confidence.

 **"I'm coming with you."** Roxy said as she stood up straight.

 **"But, What about your date?"** Aisha asked feeling a bit guilty for ruining there special date.

Roy spoke up next, **"We can have another one some other time, besides I think talking to Faraganda is a good idea for all of you.. especially if it means keeping Roxy save."**

The Winx nodded there heads and fluttered there wings.

 **"Meet us over at Faragandas office.."**

 **"Will do bloom."** Roxy placed a helmet over here head as Roy started his Levi bike , after that she hopped on the back and then they were off.

 _Meanwhile back where the specialists are._

Each male agreed to meet within Magix to talk about what they all saw and the ideas that they had.

Sky and Brandon were the two Specialists that Arrived at the Cafe first.

 **"So?"** Brandon elbowed Sky in the gut with a nudge.

 **"So what?"** sky asked as he spoke up confused?

 **"What did you think of that Bloom person?"** Brandon smiled as he spoke up.

 **"Ehh.. she's OK I guess.. I still believe Diaspro.. is the one for me."** Sky spoke up as he laid down his head on the table in front of him.

 **"What** about **you.. and sunshine girl?"** Sky spoke up as he looked over at Brandon.

" **Who..?"** Brandon paused for a moment looking down at sky.

 **"The one called Stella..I think?"-** Sky

Brandon look up now and paused **"To tell you the truth, I still as if I still feelings for Mitzi..back home but, after I saw that fairy shot down by the Wizards , I felt my blood boil."**

 **"Oh?.. so you like her?"** Sky teased.

 **"No..I like Mitzi but what I feel about that other girl..I'm not sure."-** Brandon

All of a sudden the rest of the guys met up with Sky and Brandon.

 **"Took you long enough .."** Brandon teased.

Nabu sighed as he sat down on the seat, **"You wouldn't believe what it's like to get here."**

Riven chuckled and sat down,

Timmy pulled **out** his phone and began to search things up.

 **"Well who would like to start?"** Sky commented.

Nabu spoke up first as she looked over at Riven.

 **"So far, all we know is there powers.. or I think I know their powers."**

Brandon looked everyone one and paused, **"Alright state then name and their power then it will get somewhere at least."**

Each guy nodded their heads as Nabu went first.

Nabu- **" the power of waves.. I think?"**

Helia **\- "the power of nature as far as I saw."**

Riven **-"I think that fairies power is the power of music.. but I could be wrong?"**

Timmy **-"Power of technology, there's no doubt about that."**

Brandon- **"the Power of light."**

Sky **-"Power of the Dragon flame."**

 **"No way really?** " Timmy looked over surprised.

 **"The legendary dragon flame?"** Helia spoke up surprised.

Sky nodded his head feeling a little tired.

Each male explained what they saw during that time from each fairy.. which their conversation took over a few hours.

Until two people came walking along, A blond haired male that looked looked like a specialist and a dark pink haired female who was laughing at the others words.

Sitting at the table, they guys stayed quiet.

 **"Great we have more company."** Riven spoke up with a roll to his eyes and normal irradiated attitude.

Suddenly though it was Nabu who called out the words **"Get down."** Then clapping his hands together the male formed a magic bubble around them all. **"Stay quiet here comes the girls now.. this is a magic spell bubble they cant see it us but they can hear us so stay quiet."**

It was then a certain Water fairy fluttered down to the ground just in front of the guys who was hidden by a spell thanks to Nabu's magic

 **"Thank goodness your alright."** Aisha spoke up was she walked behind Roxy.

 **"Aisha?"** Roy looked at her puzzled as he paused.

 **"Is something wrong?"** Roxy asked as she turned around from her table.

Nabu watched contently as he was curious as two talked to the fairy he saw before.

 **"Umm.. well it's a bit of a long story."** Aisha smiled sheepishly as she looked over at Roy and smiled.

 **"I'm glad your safe though.. "**

Suddenly her communicator bracelet that Tecna made went off.

 **"This is Tecna, Aisha, did you find any sign of Roxy."-** Tecna

Timmy lifted his head from his computer as he heard the females voice.

 **"Yeah I found her, everything is alright she's perfectly fine and there's no sign of Gantlos anywhere."** Aisha spoke back into the communicator.

 **"Alright send me the coordinates will be there in a second."** -Tecna

 **"Alright will do."** -Aisha

Lifting up here phone Aisha sent Tecna the exact place where she was.

 **"Aisha what's going on?** " Roy asked as bit concerned now.

 **"What was that about Gantlos?"** Roxy spoke up as she jerked up out of her seat a bit nervous.

 **"Well you see?** " Aisha tried to explain what all was going on.

The boys soon noticed the other fairies flutters down now as well.

 **"Were here!"** Flora called out as she fluttered down to the ground.

 **"Your sure he's not around here?"** Tecna asked scanning the area.

 **"I haven't seen any sign of him."** Aisha spoke up on guard as well.

 **"Well at least Roxy is alright."** Stella pointed at the animal fairy.

 **"Yeah that would have been horrible."** Musa spoke up in the conversation as well.

 **"WOULD SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON...WHAT WOULD HAVE BEEN HORRIBLE!?** " Roxy raised her voice feeling nervous and upset, which caused the Winx to back up a little, even Roy was a bit shocked.

Everyone's attention perked up as Roxy yelled those words out.

Looking at the girls she took a deep breath and sighed. **"Why were you guys looking for me.. and what happened?"**

Aisha stepped up first, **"The wizards of the black circle escaped the Omega dimension."**

 **"What?"** Roxy looked the Winx shocked.. **"So they will be going after me again..I am the last earth fairy after all?"**

 **Brandons eyes widened as his thoughts took over'** _last earth fairy, she's the last earth fairy."_

Roxy ended up gripping the white circle in her hand tightly,

Flora walked up and shook her head. **"We..we don't know exactly, But we got worried about you and wanted to make sure that wasn't what they were planning."**

 **"They attacked up in the forest... but the only one who wasn't there was Gantlos."** Musa sighed.

Roy looked over at Roxy , and placed his hands on her shoulders for support. " **So now what?"**

 **"We.. don't know.."** Aisha looked to the side.

 **"Something is not adding up."** Stella spoke up looking over at Roxy and Roy.

 **"I say we go and talk to miss Faraganda first, now that we know Roxy is alright."** Tecna said spoke up with confidence.

 **"I'm coming with you."** Roxy said as she stood up straight.

 **"But, What about your date?"** Aisha asked feeling a bit guilty for ruining there special date.

Roy spoke up next, **"We can have another one some other time, besides I think talking to Faraganda is a good idea for all of you.. especially if it means keeping Roxy save."**

The Winx nodded there heads and fluttered there wings.

 **"Meet us over at Faragandas office.."**

 **"Will do bloom."** Roxy placed a helmet over here head as Roy started his Levi bike , after that she hopped on the back and then they were off.

 **After the winx left** ,

Nabu let go of his hands and the boys sat down once more,

 **"I'm confused."** Timmy said as he set his phone down.

 **"Your not the only one."** Brandon spoke up.

 **"Let's go"** Riven spoke up.

 **"Uhh go where?** " Helia spoke up now.

 **"Faragandas office, we want answers right, what better way then a fairy teacher."** Riven said with a duh in his voice.

 **"This certainly is a adventure..lets go."** Brandon got up out of his spot and helped Sky up.

And so once again sneaking around the specialists were off again, in search for answers .. and a race to get back home.

* * *

 _And here is where I stop for now ^^ I hope you like it .. I think Roxy and Roy are cute ..it's a new paring and something cute. more of them in the future of this story, please review if you would like._

* * *

 _Chapter 9 is up next._


	9. The Plan

_I'm super excited this story has revived 31 reviews, Thank you so much, sadly my friend who was helping me working on this, ended up with a huge exam so I'm on my own now but don't worry, This story will no be disconnected or anything, just a little slow but ill try my best to keep it up ^^. Oh and too the reviewers that want to know, The Winx are single in this verse until a certain group of Specialists show up._

* * *

If you have questions please go ahead and ask.

Now to the story

* * *

CHAPTER 9

* * *

 _At Alfea Entrance_

Heading back to miss Faragandas, The Winx find themself waiting for Roxy and Roy to show up.

Meanwhile though, As the girls waited for the couple to appear. the Specialists as well showed up to the sidelines.

 **"So what's the plan again?** " Helia asked as he looked at his teammates.

 **"I would like too know that as well?"** Timmy said as he looked over at Riven.

Riven looked over to the side, " **We will sneak in.. with Nabus magic and listen what the fairies have to say, after that we will make a plan from there."**

Timmy paused for a moment, and nodded his head, **"What if we talk to that other Specialists that we saw before?"**

 **"That sounds smarter then sneaking around like the enemy's here."** Nabu spoke up as he looked around.

Suddenly Roxy and Roy showed up just as the girls was just about to go search for them again.

 **"I'm here , now lets go talk to miss F..Roy you can come too if you want."** Roxy spoke up as she smiled lightly.

 **"Actually Roxy I'll stay out here and keep a eye out for Gantlos.. or the rest, you girls go on ahead in and talk to Miss Farganda."** Roy spke up as he rubbed the back of his head with his hand.

Roxy Shrugged her shoulders and smiled. **"Alright suit yourself...Don't have too much fun standing out here"** Walking up to him she placed a kiss on his cheek and walked though Alfeas Arch entrance.

So as the Winx and Roxy head into Alfea, The Specialists have a plan of there own to capture the male named Roy and ask him questions.

 **"So how will we do this?"** Timmy asked in a low whisper.

 **"I don't know as the the one who made this plan."** Riven commented gruffly.

Nabu sighed and looked around the corner, " **We need a distraction or something after that Helia can use his gloves to pull him over here, and then we take him to Magix.. where the girls are not in our sight and we go from there, it's safer then asking those fairies directly."**

 **"Great plan Nabu bu who will be the distraction."** Riven asked as he slumped to the side of a tree.

 **"Why you will be the bait Riven since your the first one to ask."-** Nabu

 **"Wait what..Seriously?** " Riven looked at him a bit annoyed.

 **"Well you were the first one too speak up Riven."** Sky commented as he peaked around the corner.

 **"Not to mention your faster then all of us.. When it comes to escaping things.. I mean you escape class all the time without people knowing you left"** Timmy said as he looked around as well.

 **"So you are the perfect bait."** Brandon added in his thoughts as well.

 **"I can't believe you all agree to this..Ughh fine ..I'll be your stupid silly little bait but you guys owe me for this."** Riven uncrossed his arms as he looked around the corner as well

 **"Well here goes nothing."** -Riven

Picking up a rock Riven threw a stone around the corner of the Area they were hiding only of it to hit the side of the Levi bike, catching Roy's attention.

Sure enough as soon as that tiny **CLINK** his the side of the metal Roys attention was wide awake,

 **"Who's there.. show yourselves?"** Roy called out as she left his spot looking around the Area.

Riven rushed out in the open only to dash into the forest behind a tree so all that was seen was a streak of movement.

 **"This better work."** He grumbled.

Roy came closer and closer until **CHINK**. Helia aimed his gloves at Roy rapping him in a bind, after that the Raven haired male soon distracted Roy with a paper crane that was magically flying though the air like a graceful butterfly.

That's when Brandon came up holding a can out close and spraying it until Roy was out cold.

 **"Knock out spray,found it in the training room with the rest of the weapons, wasn't sure if I would need it or not but a hero always comes prepared so, it worked in this case, let's get him to Magix before anything else happens." -** Brandon

 _MEANWHILE IN MISS FS OFFICE_

Bloom,Stella,Aisha,Flora, Tecna , Musa and Roxy were all waiting for the headmistress to show up to her office as it seems the teachers of this school were having a important meeting.

 **"What do you think the teachers are talking about at this time."** Stella commented as she felt bored.

 **"Maybe they found about the Wizards of the black circle have escaped?"** Flora commented as she leaned against the wall.

 **"Or maybe they are trying to prep for another attack from Tritannus again?"** Tecna commented as he skimmed though a book.

Musa moved her headphones off her ears and nodded her head. " **Who knows what will happen to Magix and our worlds if the other two pillars are destroyed, for all we know .. the pillars are the bases of this word .. if it breaks we might go down with it."**

Aisha crossed her arms over her chest as she was lost in thought, **"Something isn't adding up though, Why would three of the Wizards attack us and only one is missing, and they did not harm Roxy.. you don't suppose that Ogron is planning on something bigger do you?"**

 **"I'm not sure but one things for sure, we will fix this one way or another I'm sure of it."** Bloom spoke up as she felt irradiated about this situation herself.

Suddenly there was a clear to someones through, **"Girls I see your here bright and early has something gone wrong?"**

There on the Stairs stood the one and only head of discipline in this school.

 **"Miss** **Griselda..I didn't know you were here."** Stella comment confused.

Flora spoke up next. **"Please Miss Griselda, we need to talk to Miss Farganda is she available yet.. we heard the council was having a meeting but .. I'm afraid we really need to talk to her."**

Griselda gave a small expression and paused. **"Girls as much as I would love to help and say yes, I'm afraid your too late at the moment, the council and the original accompany of light are having a meeting and can not be disturbed, so I'm afraid she can not help you are this time."**

 **"But .."** Stella was going to comment back again, but Musa placed her hand on her friends shoulder and shook her head.

 **"We understand miss Griselda.. is there any possible way to go to the magical Archives and find some info on some info?"**

 **"Well that does depends on what your looking for Musa."** Griselda commented as she gave the fairy of music a confused look.

Musa looked behind her as she looked at Tecna and then Flora, after that she turned to the other side to Aisha ,Bloom and Stella.

After a few minutes though each fairy nodded their heads.

 **"You might as well tell her Musa .. we trust her and Griselda more then anyone else."** Tecna commented as she looked over at Griselda.

Musa nodded her head and then with a deep breath she turned towards the other and sighed.

 **"Miss Griselda ..We want to..learn and know more about the pillar of light and Balance."**

* * *

 _And that's where I stop there.. I know its a little short but the next chapter will be a bit bigger so, I wanted to pause there, hope you like this so far, and there is more exciting adventures to come, Thank you for the Reviews and have any ideas, just send them in, I love hearing them. Anyway Chapter 10 is coming up.  
_


	10. Discovered

_Alright here is chapter 10, sorry I couldn't update before, I had a huge family emergency I had to leave too and I did not have my PC with me update it, now that I'm back,I can finally update this story, I'm a super happy that you all love this and I'm trying to update this story as soon as I can, as well as trying to figure what will happen since, I wasn't in character mode at the time I was gone, But enough about that, Here is chapter 10._

* * *

Summery,

The Specialist end up taking Roy as a hostage to get the information that they want before even trying to confront the girls, But while the boys are busy trying to confront this other worlds specialists, the girls are stuck in the Magical Archives trying to figure out what the last to pillars of the Infinite ocean symbolized..will each team of protagonist figure out that they want too know, ..we will see.

* * *

 _Chapter 10_

Stella , Aisha, Flora, Bloom,Tecna and Musa all followed my Griselda down to the Magical archives to more info of the rumored pillar of the Sea, or to be more specific the Pillar of light and Balance, since the pillar of Control was already taken by the hands of Tritannus, Those two where the only ones left that seemed to keep Magix safe from harm or crumbling all together.

Griselda walked up into the room as she turned around with a Sympathetic expression as her glance turned up the main six that stood in her presence.

 **"I'm sorry that I can not help anymore then this girls, but this is the Archive of every known Scroll and book of the universe, so I'm sure what ever your looking for it's in here somewhere."**

Giving the six a nod and closing the doors, Stella looked around as she shook her head "It **sure feels weird being back in here again, the first time we were in here Tecna.. Opps!"** Stella stop herself quickly as she remember what exactly happened this area at this time.. **"Sorry Tecna, I didn't mean it like that."** Stella looked at her friend worried she may have triggered something.

Tecna sighed as she looked around, **"It couldn't be helped it was the Trixs fault at the time, nothing could be done about it, lets look for the book or info that we are looking for and Start making a plan."** Tecna spoke up quickly as she tried her best to ignore the conversation.

 _A flash back popped up in Tecnas mind._

It was back when the main 6 were trying too find the Syrenix book, Tecna ended up asking a friend of hers for help to create the perfect device to search what you wanted to find, though little did Tecna know that the Trixs had placed a curse on the Technology fairy's phone, causing her to turn into a robot, After she transformed back thanks to the help of the Winx, Tenca still dreads the day she turned into a Electronic being that had with no emotions,

 _End of Flashback._

Tecna shivered as she remember that horrible feeling , she felt that day, Though with a guiding hand from Musa Tecna ended up looking up from her day dream and over to her best friend, **"Everything will be alright, Tecna I promise.. lets just try and find that book and then make our way out of here."**

The Female nodded her head as she gave a low sigh **"Your right, Thanks Musa."**

Flora looked over at Aisha who cleared her throat getting all the girls attention.

 **"Well what are we waiting for, Winx lets find that book."-** Aisha

 _Meanwhile back over by the Specialist._

Roy was sitting on one of the seats as his weapons were confiscated from him and his hands were tied to his back,

 **"Ow.. my head what..what happened"** Roy felt a little bit fuzzy as he looked around his surroundings.

It was then the male lifted his head up more to see 6 figures standing in front of him chatting away.

 **"Brandon I think the knock out gas was a little too much.. were not the enemy's here. but your sure making it see like it."** Timmy spoke up with a sigh.

 **"He wasn't going to come without it willingly. we had to do something."** Brandon said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

 **"Shh guys he's awake."** Helia called out as all 6 of them now turned around to face the other.

Roy looked around feeling a little dizzy now, but soon noticed that his hands were tied behind his back and that he was stuck to a chair , at the same place that he was taking Roxy on a date.

 **"Who are you people and what do you want with me?"** He asked a bit Annoyed.

Each guy looked at one another and paused, what do they tell him, the Truth of a fib?"

 **"I'll ask again."** Roy spoke up as he did not seem happy.

Riven averted his gaze from the male and sighed. " **Well is someone going to speak , or are we all going to stand here and act like crickets all day?"**

Nabu step forward as he looked at Roy. **"We need info and we need it from you, were sorry for tying you up and taking away your weapons but this is for safety reasons."**

Roy lifted a eye brow as he sat there, silent.

And then shaking his head he looked upset, **"Why should I tell you anything?..you just kidnapped me and held me here without even asking me .. so why is it I should tell you anything?"**

Riven had enough and started to grow impatient, so with harsh words he instead beat around the bush and spoke. " **Because if you don't tell us something, it's that Roxy chick were going after next."**

Timmy noticed how Roys expression changed. Though not sure what he was thinking the Technology Genius soon spoke up in a calmer manner.

" **What Riven said is not correct, we do need someones help though.. are you willing to help.. ? Because this might save your girl as well."**

Roy calmed down as he looked more Timmy's direction now.

 **"What do you mean save her?"**

Helia walked up next and spoke up. **"We can't tell you why or how, that is the code of Red fountain , all we can say is, we need answers before it's too late."**

Roy seemed confused and yet convinced. **"Fine I'll tell you what you want, but this is only for the girls and Roxy, I'm not doing this for any of you."**

Brandon took Riven out of the way and walked over to the side. **"Dude, your not helping.. chill out."**

Riven looked to the side and huffed. **"Tchh..fine whatever."**

The specialists soon sat down listening to Roy speak.

 **"What do you want too know?"** Roy asked as she waited.

Sky spoke up now as he asked a question.

 **"Who are those girls that you were talking too before?"**

Roy sighed as he looked around and nodded his head. **"Their name is the Winx.. They go too Alfea college for fairy's... Each have a different source of power.. though they are the Strongest fairy's ever in Alfea."**

Timmy was next to ask a question. **"What were their names and powers?"**

Brandon walked over to untie the rope on Roy's hands. As he felt it was necessary to do so.

With a nod Roy rubbed the side of his hands, from the rope mark and talked as he still sat there.

 **"Their names are in this order, Stella, She is the princess of Solaria and Guardian fairy of the sun and the moon. She controls The power of light."** -Roy

Brandon looked up as he repeated her name. **"Stella?"** That name sounded so sweet , though he could not get it out of his head.

Roy continued.

" **Bloom, Princess of Sparks and as well as the Guardian fairy of Sparks, though she is the keeper of the Dragon flame."**

Sky raised his expression as he heard her name, " **Bloom?"** Such a sweet and yet firm name for a girl.. something about it made Sky feel more curious now,

Though Timmy interrupted sky's thoughts as he spoke **, "Are you saying that a fairy hold the rarest ability ever?"**

Roy nodded his head. **"Bloom contains the dragon flame as her own life source."**

Though continue on his list he paused. **"Alright, next fairy to be listed is Flora, She is the fairy of nature and the Guardian fairy of Lynphea her home world."**

Helia was intrigued by the name, looking at the other he smiled **"Flora."** Such a sweet, name. **  
**

Roy sighed as he smiled , they were probably all going to act like that, so he might as well continue on.

 **"Next name is Tecna, She is the fairy of Technology and also the Guardian fairy of Zenith."**

Timmy opened his eyes he heard the name, **"Tecna?"** Who was she.. now Timmy was interested in learning more.?

 **"Musa is the Fairy of Music and also the Guardian fairy of Melody."**

Riven paused for a second, **"Musa?"** Was she he girl who snapped at the blond before?.. hmm maybe things might get interesting on this trip.

Brandon nudged Sky who was chuckling, that might have been the first time , that they have seen Riven with such a expression before.

Roy continued on though.

 **"And the last fairy and childhood friend of mine, is Aisha, princess of Andros and guardian fairy of Andros, She uses the power of waves and water."**

Nabu listened as smiled **"Aisha?"** Such a beautiful name.. so graceful.

Each boy nodded their heads and paused, Brandon spoke up though **"Are they the enemy's?"**

Roy looked shocked and shook his head, **"No they're the exact opposite, you see the winx are whats known as the New accompany of light."**

Each boy stood their shocked at what they heard. **"The new Company of light?"** the Group spoke up in unison

But before anyone could reply, 7 bright figures ended up showing up in front of all of them as a bright light appeared.

 **"Roy..are you alright.. they didn't hurt you did they..I came as fast as I could after you sent me that message.?"**

 **''?''**

 _..._

* * *

 _And here is where I stop..I hope you enjoy this,Who are the 7 figures ...and what will happen next.. you will just have to wait and see, I received many comments on what people like or wanted in this story, and since I was a bit out of town I was never able to get to it until now. but as promised here is chapter 10 and chapter 11 will be up as soon as I can get it there._


	11. Silence

_Alright, thank you for being patient I will not hold you back, long I promise, can I just say Wow, I can't believe this story has 63 reviews , O.O ... Thank you 10 times over. I love that you all love this..And I've been trying to keep this going ,without making you wait too long, Although Rl is a bit in the way at times but , at least you all understand that. Anyway here is what you all have been waiting for._

* * *

 _Now enough chat, here is chapter 11_

* * *

Each boy stood their shocked at what they heard. **"The new Company of light?"** the Group spoke up in unison

But before anyone could reply, 7 bright figures ended up showing up in front of all of them as a bright light appeared.

 **"Roy..are you alright.. they didn't hurt you did they..I came as fast as I could after you sent me that message.?"**

 **''?''**

 _..._

There in the mits of the sunlight stood 6 fairy's and a certain Animal fairy , who rushed over to Roy's side feeling worried.

 **"Roxy?"** Roy smiled as he hugged her.

 **"Alright who are you and what do you want with Roy?"** Aisha spoke up as she crossed her arms over her chest, as she looked at the Specialists before her.

 **"Uuhh.."** Nabu paused as she rubbed the back of his head, each boy looked at each other and paused.

 **"Well?"** Musa was next to speak up as she stood next to Aisha.

 **"You see?"** Timmy spoke up as he saw that they had no way to escape now.

Tecna sighed as she looked at Aisha and nodded her head.

Since none of the guys could explain themself Aisha soon snapped her fingers as a Morfix rope tied the boys together in a circle.

 **"Hey!"** Riven called out as he glared at the fairys.

 **"Until you can give us some answers as too why you kidnapped our friend.. we are not taking any chances."** Musa replied back.

Stella held the book in her hands as she looked over at the brown haired male a bit curious.

 **"Stella?.. you still have the book ..right?"** flora looked over her shoulder and paused.

 **"Umm ..I might have grabbed the wrong book..hehe sorry.** " Stella smiled lightly.

 **"Stella..!"** All the Winx spoke up at once.

 **"Haha chill out I was only joking .. the book is back in my room, I used a transportation spell to move it there."** Laughing she looked back over at Roy.

Flora rushed over by the other who didn't look so good. "Roy.. are you alright?"

Seeing as he was a bit tired Flora looked down at the can that had a warning sign in bight bright red letters.

 **"Don't worry .. Roxy .. can you take him back to Alfea , have Griselda take him too Nurse Ofeala."**

 **"I can do Flora.. Believix!"** Roy transformed into her form as she let Roy lean on her shoulder. " **Zoomix!** " After that Roxy and Roy were off.

Flora turned around to look at the males that were a bit tied up.

 **"Who used this on him?"**

No one replied, looking to the side not sure if they should trust the Ones called the Winx just yet.

Flora shook her head, **"This Chemical is not to be used unless necessary on in battle or for war purposes only , the side effects can cause many things.. it's basically poison, I'm not sure where you got this from but you were fooled to think it was knock out gas."** She peeled the label, as it was only a sticker, the true label soon appeared before them.

Brandon looked as he realized he did something horrible.

Flora looked over at him sighing. She looked at Stella and nodded her head.

Stella looked over at Brandon and paused then looking at Flora she sighed.

They might have made a mistake , but wouldn't the Winx be the enemy if they treated the others as a criminal.

Stella walked over by the others and walked up to Brandon , placing her hand on his shoulder. **"We all make mistakes.. but be careful next time.. Though I'm going to ask this nicely .. Please tell me ,who are you.. and why did you kidnap our friend?"**

Brandon looked to the side as he received a glare from Riven.

 **"I cant, Tell you."** Brandon said with his head down.

Shaking her head, Stella shrugged her shoulders as she looked at the other girls, **"I tried."**

Tecna nodded her head **, "I guess we have no choice, they might be willing to talk to us later on ,So..Musa ..if you would please."**

 **"I'm right on it Tec."** Musa soon started to hum a melody , that began to vibrate through out the area.

 **"You think a little music will... _YAWN._. put us in our.. place?..zzzzz" ** Riven spoke up as he began to doze.

 **"Such pretty .. _YAWN_ music.." ** Timmy pipped up next as he soon began to close his eyes.

 **"I'm starting to feel a little _YAWN_ tired."** Sky spoke up as he blue hues closed.

 **"We need to try and _YAWN_ stay Awak...zzz." ** Nabu doze off into a peaceful slumber.

 **"I need to try and.. stay awake..zzz"** Helia closed his eyes as he could not keep them open anymore.

And Brandon just dozed off into sleep.

Suddenly the 6 Strangers were soon fast asleep As Musa finished her melody.

 **"Alright , lets get back to Alfea..Stella do you remember that Spell you used on that book..or perhaps one that will help us?"** Flora spoke up as she looked over at the light fairy. **  
**

 **"Yeah..I do remember it, There is one that I use on Solaria all the time."** -Stella

Aisha smiled as she looked at Bloom and nodded her head **"Everyone hold your hands, in circle around these guys and Stella you say that spell."**

 **"Ehh..are you sure."-** Stella

Bloom nodded her head as well this time **, "Trust us Stella."**

Stella nodded her head she looked at Brandon's sleeping face. **"He's really cute asleep."**

 **"Stella..** " They all warned.

 **"What he is..? Oh right the spell.. lets see?"** She closed her eyes and began to speak.

 **"What is hidden or found , or that is in the ground, bring us to the place where we all need to be, one where we can all flee."**

 **"That's the spell?"** Musa commented as she raised on eye brown in confusion.

 **"It might sound weird but it's a spell that really works."** Stella smiled as she joined hands with Aisha around the sleeping Specialists.

And with that they were all gone back to Alfea with a little bit of magic.

* * *

 _Here is where I stop here, since I don't want to write to much, I hope you like this one , if not please just let me know and I will fix it ^^. Chapter 12 will be coming up soon. PS send me some ideas, as reviewers I would love to hear what you would like to see for this story._

 _{like for example as for ships, I trying to fill that request.} but other things, Maybe like characters you want too see added or ideas like should the Specialists talk to the Winx .. or should they wait and see what happens? {send me some ideas, thank you for being great reviewers and people, I hope to have the other chapter up here real soon.  
_

 _PS write down, what you think happened to Gantlos ^^ { I'm just curious too see what you all think ^^}_


	12. Trouble

_Alright here we are, note from the writer I am sorry that I could not get too this before, My laptop was in the shop as I previously stated I did not have anything except my phone to update with.. but now that I got it back and everything is good, I know its not by tonight persay, but I had a emergency to deal with last night and was way tired after that, anyway here is the story._

* * *

A short summery the Winx ended up taking the Specialists with them as they feel as if they could not trust them at the moment, but what will happen next.. I guess your just going to have to read and see for yourself.

 _Chapter 12_

* * *

It was just as Stella had said, the spell worked, when the Winx opened there eyes, there i front of them was their normal rooms, and a book that was sitting onto of a table.

Aisha placed handcuffs on each of the guys who was out cold at the moment, Though setting them in the living room, Tecna moved the table that was in the middle and placed the Specialists there.

 **"See I told you the book was here, and so are we.. and you guys doubted me ."** Stella chuckled lightly as she crossed her arms over her chest.

 **"Your right Stella it was wrong of us to think you had no clue about what you were doing."** Musa smiled.

 **"We have a bigger problem though."** flora spoke up as she looked down over at Helia.

 **"What happens if headmistress Farganda finds out we have Guys in this room... I don't think she or miss Griselda will be happy about this.."** Flora said as she sat down on the couch.

 **"I think for now.. we don't tell miss F about this.. she knows we are good girls and besides were not students anymore, were teachers, helping others learn there powers..so for now.. we figure what were going to do with them.. I don't think this males are harmful or anything but we cant let it just slip our minds."** Tecna spoke up as she looked down at her computer.

Aisha nodded her head **"I agree with Tecna on this one, as much as I would love to say there not guilty or trouble .. we can be too careful.. with them."**

 **"So were just going to treat them like they are criminals?"** Flora spoke up as that sentence upset her, **"I know they kidnapped Roy but that's not a reason to label them as villains, I say we give them some time to think and then ease them into talking."**

 **"On a serious note, I'm a bit worried.. has anyone else been curious as too why .. Gantlos hasn't shown up yet.. they rest of the wizards came at us but not him..Maybe it's just me but, I think were missing something here.. maybe the Wizards have a plan?"** Musa spoke up as she looked to the side thinking about that one subject.

Each girl nodded their heads.

Suddenly a few eyes started to open up as each figure groaned.

 **"Ugghh.. my head.. where are we?"** Riven spoke up as he only woke up to see Musa in front of him.

 **"Did I just fall asleep."** Nabu spoke up next as he placed a hand to his head only to gaze up and see Aisha

 **"I can't believe we fell asleep."** Brandon spoke up as he lifted his head, too seeing Stella who was sitting in front of him,

Bloom sat in font of sky as she sighed.

Flora smiled a little as she looked at Helia, noticing he was still waking up.

And Timmy well he was too busy watching a certain Technology fairy getting to work on her computer as the screen popped up.

Musa spoke up as she was sitting down on the couch with her headphones in her hand. " **Welcome to our place, you might as well just sit down and get comfy for a while because this is where your sitting for now."**

 **"Why are we here?"** Riven asked with a low growl.

 **"We don't know if we can trust you at the moment. so sit there and be quiet, or would you rather I put you to sleep again?"** Musa commented again.

 **"No I think Were good."** Timmy spoke up as he shook his head.

Tecna nodded her head as she felt a bit confused but spoke up as a screen popped up from her phone.

 **"Alright so I analyzed the book into facts. and it seems, my theory was correct.. If the seals of the pillars called Balance and control are taken, each pillar will rock until it crumbles, then after that has been done, Magixs and words around them will start to crumble out of harmony, Musa your home planet on Melody will rock until the waves take over everything that is in it's path.. Stella , Solaira and your kingdom will crumble into ash, since the seal of the pillar of light has now in His hands Though Flora, Linphea will weather and crumble until nothing is left.. and Aisha your world will over flood from the Tides in Andros..Bloom as the princess of Sparks .. you know that your kingdom will crumble as well if we don't do something quick and fast. no matter what we can't let Tritannous take those seals.. for if he does.. All of Magixs and our home worlds will be no more"**

Stella nodded her head as she crossed her legs like a lady and leaned forward. **"So when are we heading to Infinite ocean then, we need to make a move before the Trix and Tritannous does.**

Suddenly a huge blast could be heard in the room as three witches and a Wizard entered in.

 **"Well well, if it isn't the fairy's ."** Gantlos chuckled as he stood in front of the figures that were well known.

Flora stood up off the couch and gasped. **"Gantlos!"**

 **"Haha.. surprise to see us Winx.. it has been a while hasn't it.. Sisters I think it's time we crash this little get together."** Icy spoke up as she glared at Bloom and the others.

 **"Hey Darcy how about a little wind to cool them off?"** Stormy spoke up with a chuckle.

 **"Oh it will be my pleasure."** Darcy lifted her hands and laughed darkly.

 **"Gantlos, you know your orders get that book."** Icy ordered the wizard as she grinned.

 **"Huh... oh right."** The wizard snuck passed one girl and then other, only to come over by Tecna, in which she threw the book over too Stella. **"Stella catch."**

 **"I don't think so fairy.."** Gantlos ended up opening his palm shooting a enormous amount of energy over Twards her and the Specialists who were still tied up in the middle of the room.

 **"Huh.. I got it Tecna hurry go help Flora and Musa!"** Jumping over the couch Stella soon raised her hands up blocking the wizards attacks and covering the guys who squirmed to get out and help.

 **"No don't move and just.. hold.. still."** Stella spoke up as she struggled to keep her barrier around them closing her eyes and held her hands up and placed out a enormous amount of energy.

It was then Flora rushed over by Stella as well snapping her fingers as vines from her room began to form around the Wizards torso.

Tecna held Stormy off, as the Witch placed out a enormous amount of energy.

Bloom went against Icy her frozen attitude was not passing with the fairy of the Dragon flame.

And Musa held off Darcys attacks as he threw each one with rage.

Riven watched as Darcy, the love of his life , acting like a monster, Though what really shocked him, was Darcy actually threw a attack at him as she laughed evilly when Stellas barrier began to weaken,

Before he knew it, the male closed his eyes and there was no pain or attack what so ever, instead Musa, took the blow instead. And then feeling weak she collapsed right in front of him in a little bit of pain.

Did She just save his life, A stranger he knew nothing about?

Riven felt shocked at the same time a bit raged he was just sitting there doing nothing., he hated not being able to do anything.

Each girl challenged them as much as they could but .. as Stella lost consciousness from using too much of her energy, Gantlos managed to grab the book that was no on the floor.

 **"I got what we came for.."** Gantlos said with a chuckle as he walked back over too the three Witches.

 **"Good Tritannous will love your progress.. Let us go Witches We came for what we wanted and got it.. Though.. Until next time Pixes.** " And with that all three figures were gone.

 **"They have the book.. Tritannous will know about the downfall of everything now!** " Tecna spoke up as she stood up on her feet worries what was going to happen next.

* * *

And I think I'll stop there, thank you for waiting , I'm sorry though for making you wait. I hope you enjoyed this story, and Ill try working on chapter 13 as soon as I can.


	13. The Decision

_First things first, thank you for being patent with me , Reviews are back up finally, and I can continue this story..and the other one I have, thank you for the great ideas , I will make sure to keep them in mind, when I write everything.. Now I shouldn't keep talking, To the Story._

* * *

 **Chapter 13 ~ A decision**

* * *

Waking up Musa lifted herself up and placed a hand to her head **"Oww."** She whispered softly.

Flora woke up as well as she sat down on the floor, **"What.. umm happened?"**

Stella woke up as well shaking her head. **"I passed out?"**

Meanwhile Tecna paced back and forth throughout the room as she looked down, **"Icy, Darcy and Stormy.. have the book and the Wizards are working with them .. that means we no longer have Tritannous to worry about now but the Wizards of the black circle.. all were missing is Lord Darkar and Baltor and we would have the whole gang back... "**

Musa looked over her friend and sighed **"Calm down Tecna will figure something out we always do."**

 **"We defeated Lord Darkar in the Portal after saving bloom."** Flora added in.

 **"And Baltor is no more after we used the water stars and bloom dragon fire."** Alisha added.

 **Tecna looked down, "And we took down The wizards , with Queen Morgana But they got sealed in the Omega portal, How..did they get out?"** Tecna placed her hand on her head as she plopped back down on her chair.

 **"Maybe it was Icy and her gang?"** Stella pipped up. **'I mean think about it, After we sent them back too that cutesy dimension.. that they so call horrible, Icy did say that we would rue the day that we messed with them, maybe they freed the Wizards.. to get rid of us so Alisha's cousin, Tritannous can take over Magix."**

The girls and guys paused for a moment staring at Stella.

 **"What..? Was it something I said?"**

Flora started to laugh and then after that Musa did as well.

 **"S-Sorry Stella we don't mean to be rude or anything but well you know normally your the one asking the questions not answering them."** Flora spoke up as she smiled.

Stella looked a bit confused and yet she sighed. **"I can think too you know, I'm not just a girl with good looks."**

 **"Umm excuse me.."** Timmy spoke up shyly as he was mostly looking at Tecna.

All the Girls hushed and looking to the side the looked at 6 very puzzled boys.

 **"I don't understand what's going on here, but can someone fill us in a little bit?"** Helia spoke up as he ended up looking at Flora.

Each winx girl looked at each other and paused,

Until Stella spoke up. **"Uhh.. Group huddle now."**

Each girl huddled up into a group and whispered too themselves,

 **"Should we say something?" -Stella**

 **"Well we did kinda talk in front of them."-** Alisha commented.

 **"It would only be fair."** Flora nodded her head as she looked over her shoulder for a moment.

 **"I have a idea, we will tell them whats going on , only if they tell us their names."** Musa smiled as she said this.

Bloom nodded her head,

and then so did the rest.

It was after their little discussion that they stood in front of the others and crossed their arms over their chests.

 **"Ok here's the thing after a little chat with my teammates here, we decided to tell you whats going on, But there is one condition.. Before we tell you anything, you have to say your names."** Musa spoke up as she grinned.

Riven gave a glare as he heard this.

each boy looked at each other and nodded their heads as well.

 **"I'm Timmy."** the male with the glasses poke up, which caused Tecna to feel a little curious now.

 **"I'm Nabu."** Alisha smiled and nodded her head as she heard his name.

 **"I'm Brandon."** Stella turned her gaze over to the well toned male and smiled.

 **"I am Helia."** Flora felt her heart flutter as she heard his name and blushed.

Riven turned his head to the side and with a huff he rolled his eyes annoyed. **"Names Riven."** Musa looked at him a little amused.

 **"I'm Sky."** The blond sighed as he spoke up which caused Bloom to cross her arms.

 **"Now we said our names and followed your terms .. can you tell us what's going already or not?" -** Riven

Musa chuckled **"Did someone wake up with cranky mood."**

Riven glared as he heard her comment.

 **"Alright enough you two." -** Alisha.

Sitting down on the couch comfortably, Tecna spoke up as she looked at the other, **"Where would you like us to start?"**

 **"From the beginning would be nice."** Timmy spoke up as he was still sitting on the floor

 **"Flora if you would,"-** Tecna

The fairy of nature nodded her head and untied them though she left them in handcuffs on and magically locked all escape routes.

 **"Get comfy boys because it going to be a long night."** Musa commented as she held her headphones in her hand.

Musa looked over at Tecna.

Tecna looked over at Flora.

Flora looked over at Stella.

Stella looked over at Bloom.

And Bloom looked over at Aisha.

 **"Your going to have to tel them about the first half since I wasn't there.. I tell them somethings."** -Aisha.

Looking over at the Specialists who were now sitting on a couch as well, the girls began to explain as much as they could,

Though with Tecna's help , she played a screen on the parts that seemed most confusing to there guests.

 **"You see it all started like this.."**

* * *

 _And I'll stop here XP, **Though What do you think, will the girls warm up to the guy or will the guys warm up to the girls?,**_

 _Will see XD._

 _Chapter 14 will be next and thanks for reading._


	14. A little bit goes a long way

_Here is chapter 14, Im so glad to be able to have reveiws and write again, Thank you for reading_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 14 ~ a little bit goes a long way._**

* * *

Meanwhile , way over in a cave in Gardina.

 **"You fool! This book is missing some pages!"**

A book that was thrown to the ground could be heard from the distance.

 **"I only promise to help you if you did something for me first.. but you couldn't even get a simple little book from the Winx hands..!"**

A groan could be head heard from a Distance.

In the distance of a illuminated cave, was Tritannous and the Wizards of the black circle.. Though on Tritannous shoulder the white haired member of the Trix could be grinning and leaning on him lovingly.

 **"I do believe we did fulfill our part of the bargain., it was the Winx who pulled such trickery.. not us."** Olgron spoke up as he looked over in the water looking at Tritannous **  
**

 **"I don't care if you went and fluttered your little magic knocking those fairy's down, you did not bring me what I wanted, which was the Bargain.!"** Tritannous lifted his staff out of the water and pointed it towards the red hared male. **  
**

 **"I didn't not come here to be bossed around by a fish."** Olgron spoke out in frustration.

 **"You will hold your tongue, No one speaks to Tritannous like that and gets away with it..! Hmm no maybe perhaps you would like me to freeze you and sent you back to the cold empty place .. you call your prison..I took you out of it, I can put you back in it!"** Icy glared as she held her palm out with a Icey glow.

Olgron backed down as he looked to the side gripping his fists. **"So what are we supposed to do now?"**

Gantlos looked down as he saw the book.

 **"Find those pages, do what ever it takes, I want them now..I will not follow the Agreement to help you capture the earth girl until those papers are in my hands!"** Tritannous spoke up as he sunk back into the water.

Though as the Wizards thought they were in the clearing now, a Chilly voice spoke up and they turned around.

 **"Oh boys, remember one more mess up like that, and back to the Ice prisms in the Omega dimension..Where you were before, so good luck."** Icy sinks back into the water as well.

 **"Well then Olgron , what do we do?"** Anagon speaks up as she walks behind Olgron

 **"We do what we are told .. We find those pages."**

* * *

 _Meanwhile back by the winx, It took all night but they finally explained everything that they could._

* * *

 **"Do you understand now?"** Musa asked as she looked down a riven who was so bored that he feel asleep.

 **"I think so?"** Helia commented as she scratched his head a few times.

" **Amazing so your are the guardian fairy's!?"** Timmy spoke up as he looked excited now to learn something new.

Each girl nodded their head and smiled.

 **"So you save the world all time then?.. I mean so far what you have told up that seems to be the case?"** Brandon asked as he leaned his shoulders to his knees.

 **"Yeah pretty much."** Stella said as she was playing with a ball of light in her hands trying to keep herself awake.

 **"So let me get this straight, you are the company of light and the most power fairy's here?"** Nabu asked as she looked shocked.

 **"Isn't that what we just got done telling you?"** Musa commented as she rolled her eyes.

Nabu chuckled and nodded his head.

 **"Alright one problem down, another to solve..Tritannous has the book, and even though I scanned it and read all of it, he knows all about it by now.. and could make his move at any minute."**

 **"No he wont."** Flora spoke up nervously. **  
**

 **"Huh?"** Everyone turned their attention to the fairy of nature. **  
**

 **"See?"** Flora spoke up again as she held 4 papers in her hand. **  
**

 **...**

 **"How.. what?"** Musa spoke up as she looked at Flora confused. **  
**

 **"I used the misplacement spell Stella used for us and the guys to come here, when Stella used her force field before, so I removed the pages hiding them , so that way if they did get the book, it wouldn't help them."** -Flora **  
**

Tecna looked at flora shocked . **"I was worried that we were to late .. with that and you had them this whole time?"** \- Tecna **  
**

 **"Well I never told you because I was afraid they were spys or something."** -Flora

The girls nodded there head, understanding Floras reasoning's.

 **"Well now that is taken care of for now.. you know what we have been working so hard, we hardly get to do anything for our selfs, why do we had into Gardinia and go get some smoothies.** " Musa spoke up as she stretched her arms over her head.

 **"I agree with Musa on this one, let's go chill for a little bit, I know a certain fairy who's really wanting to go swimming."** Aisha pointed at Stella.

Each winx agreed that it was time to just chill. though turn their heads to the side they looked at the guys,

 **"Should we?"** Flora spoke up softly.

 **"Yeah I guess one night wouldn't hurt?"** Aisha nodded her head as well.

 **"I don't trust this 100 percent but, I guess they can prove themselfs."** Musa spoke up as she woke up Riven who seemed to growl at her.

 **"Alright.. I'll do this."** Flora sprinkled some magic over the others releasing there cuffs, **"Just because we captured you doesn't mean were going to treat you like criminals, Come on we will take you to Gardinia with us."**

 **"But know this, we still have your weapons locked up, and they will remain that way until we can trust you."** Tecna spoke up.

The boys looked at each other baffled, did the girls just let them go, even though they couldn't trust them?

 **"Hello earth to boys this your flight attendant speaking can you hear me?"** Stella waved her hand over the guys faces.

 **"Huh?"** Brandon spoke up as he looked down at her somewhat blushing now.

 **"I said are you ready to go now, we are?"** Stella spoke up with a small pout on her face.

The specialists looked at each other and nodded their heads.

 **"Alright Gardinia here we come."** Aisha cheered as Nabu chuckled.

Each boy grabbed each girls hand and they were gone, with a little magic and little bit of trust,it seems a little bit goes a long way.

* * *

 _And I will stop here, Chapter 15 to be updated,_

 _Ps I felt as if I should have put more of the villains part in as well, I hope you like it.. and are the boys and girls finally starting to get to know each other.._

 _XD we will see, let me know what you think.._

 _But until next time .. bye bye._


	15. Couples plan

I'm super sorry this is late, My RL I've been under a lot of stress right now, new job, had this account hacked but got it back , and it's summer which I'm out and about all the time. But I'm finally chilling out FINALLY T.T

* * *

, Anyway making you wait for this chapter is not acceptable so sorry ,

* * *

here is chapter 15

* * *

Chapter 15, Who are the boys?

* * *

It was after transporting themself over into Gardenia that the girls noticed the looks on the guys faces.

Have they never been in Gardenia before?

 **"Have you never been here before?"** Musa asked as she looked at Riven.

Riven looked around and paused shaking his head.

Musa looked over at Tecna who smiled.

Stella on the other hand noticed what they all were wearing and shook her head " **This wont do, but with a little bit of magic this should do the trick,"**

Moving her hands in front of her the radiant fairy soon used her powers too poof up new outfits for everyone.

The boys looked a little confused but looked down at there clothes, admiring them for a moment.

Now all that was left was too chill at the fruity music bar.

The group walked in as the band began to play one of musa's favorite songs.

Though before anyone took a seat or dance, a familiar voice rang out from the crowd.

 **"Girls, your here.. I'm so glad too see you.. I actually need a little help, so many people have came today that.. I'm running out of hands."** A certain animal fairy spoke up as she smiled nervously.

 **"Roxy?"** Tecna spoke up surprised. **"I thought you were with Roy , is he alright now?"**

Roxy nodded her head, **"Yes he is alright, just tired now.. Head mistress Faraganda sent him back to Red fountain with Saladin awhile back, he will be recovering from what ever was used on him, but he is alright now just resting."**

Bloom and the rest nodded their heads, as Helia and the rest of the group watch from behind.

 **"Please help though, I'm super stressed out at the moment.** "

 **"Sure what can we help you with Roxy name the job and were on it."** Aisha spoke up confidently as she looked at the rest of the Winx group.

 **"Well actually do remember what you did before, on stage?"** Roxy pointed Over at the stage and Stella's expression brightened.

 **"I'm on it.."** Tecna smiled as she looked over at the guys, **"Well then, enjoy yourself but don't think about escaping."**

 **"I wouldn't think about it.. geek."** Riven huffed.

Tecna looked at the male and glared. **"What did you just call me ."**

 **"Just plain fact."** Riven rolled his eyes.

That's when Musa stepped in front of Tecna and began pressing her finger against Riven's chest.

 **"I don't know what your problem is here buddy, but back off.. no one talks to Tecna like that and gets away with it..got it?"**

Riven did back up as he felt his head filling with mixed emotions.. Did a girl just back him up in a corner?

Tecna walked behind Musa and placed her hand on Musas shoulder and shook her head.

 **"We're here to have fun for a while, let's not start a fight..So I'm a geek at least I know how to act to grown up."** Tecna sighed as she walked back with Musa.

 **"Dude.. your not helping with what were trying to prove here."** Helia spoke up

 **"Chill Riven!"** Timmy called out.

 **"Ughh.. you guys are hopeless , your all love sick for a bunch of little fairy's, I'm out of here."** Riven grumbled as he walked out onto the beach.

Maybe it was time to test and see how they felt about these girls, they all looked at each other and nodded their heads, it was time they stop huddling and start chatting.

Each Specialist agreed it was time too get to know these girls more, So each guy picked a girl by pulling a colored straw,

 **"Are we ready alright here are the straws what ever one you pick, you go with."** Nabu spoke up as he held out the straws.

 _Purple for Tecna._

 _Green for Flora._

 _Orange for Bloom_

 _Blue for Aisha._

 _Red for Musa._

 _and Yellow for Stella_

Riven of course was out of this game as he sat on the beach sulking.

 **"Alright..let's see..Helia you go first."**

Helia reached down closing his eyes only to pull out the Green straw.

Helia had Flora, or the person he wanted to get to know more about.

 **"Alright Brandon your up."**

Brandon reached down, only to bring up the Yellow straw,

He had Stella and a good thing too, because he wanted to know Stella more.

 **"Next is.. Timmy."**

Timmy reach own closing his eyes only to pull up the purple straw.

Was he in heaven or what, he actually gets to chat with someone who understand something he likes.

 **"Alright.. Sky your up."**

The blond reached down to pick up the Orange straw.

He was going to talk to bloom finally maybe he could get some more answers.

 **"Hmm.. ok it's me and then Riven."**

Nabu pulls a straw out, which is the blue one.

Sweet he was with Aisha.

All that was left was the Red Staw for Riven.

Nabu got up out of his chair and walked over by Riven handing him the straw,

 **"Congrats buddy your with Musa, hope you two can actually chat to one another."**

So the plan was set.. each guy was going to talk to each girl, but How was this going to turn out?

* * *

And I stop here, sorry for the late reply, I can't wait to get on with this story, chapter 16 will be out soon.

Thank you .bye


	16. Just Talk and see where it goes

I want to thank all of you super bunches for chilling out for a while, and I went on a summer vacation and just got back yesterday so now that I am finally back I can get on these chapters. Thank you for waiting, I hope I didn't upset to many of you.

* * *

And Sorry for the wait, ^^

* * *

Chapter 16

* * *

Riven scowled as he looked over at Nabu.

though the prince just smiled as he gave his friend a wave and walked away to talk to Aisha.

Though Riven looked over at Musa and gave a sigh, **"Should I give this a try?"**

He knew for sure Darcy would never let him be by her if he did, but something about the other fairy brought him to shake those thoughts away from him just a little bit.

Sitting there on the beach he shook his head, Only to feel a hand on his back,

It was then a glimpse of Blue could be seen with a tiny glance.

And there behind him stood Musa as she smiled a little.

 **"Mind if I sit here by you?"** She asked kindly.

Meanwhile over by Helia.

Walking over to the seat the specialist found himself nervously taking a breath and walking up to the fairy of nature.

Nervously he inched closer to her,

Until Flora turned around blushing lightly.

 **"Hello."** She commented as she noticed him.

"Uhh umm hello there." Helia commented back as he felt his heart beat echo throughout his chest.

 **"Is everything alright?"** Flora asked as she looked at him curiously.

 **"Uhh yes everything is alright, I mean, well I was wondering?** " He paused as his words began to jumble up from being nervous,

 **"Yes?"** Flora commented back as she titled her head to the side like a curious puppy.

 **"Would you like to chat for a little bit?"** He moved his hands around a piece of paper and made a Origami bird that flew around her head and then only to land in her hands.

Though as the paper that flew by magic stopped ,Flora gave a chuckle and nodded her head, **"Yes of course I would love to chat."**

So the fairy got up out of her seat and followed him to a empty one only for the two to chat to one another.

Though over by Brandon.

Brandon slowly walked up to Stella as he picked up a smoothie from the juice bar that she had ordered.

Taking a deep breath he walked up behind her and cleared his throat. **"Excuse me miss, But I believe this is yours?"**

Stella turned around as she heard his voice and paused, This time she looked down at his hand where a cup was placed in between it.

But she noticed that it was her order that he was holding and smiled.

 **"Why thank you my good sir.** " she takes the smoothie cup from and smiles as she takes a sip.

Brandon felt nervous as he bowed her head. **"Would you mind enjoying a walk on the beach with me, Princess?"**

Stella looked at him surprised but she soon blushed afterward, nodding her head **"Yes I would love too."**

Smiling the two walked off on to the beach.

And then there were 3 , Sky, Timmy and Nabu looked over at Bloom, Tecna and Aisha as they wondered how to talk to the girls.

Timmy took his fear and turned it into courage as he walked up behind the Technology fairy herself.

 **"Umm.. well Tecna?"**

the female turned around to face Timmy. **"Yes?"**

She commented back as she looked over at him a little bit curious now as too why he was standing there nervous.

 **"Would you like to, perhaps go look for star constellations with me?"**

Tecna looked at him surprised but only for a moment with a smile she nodded her head , **"Well I always wanted to check the stars alignment in the sky but normally the clouds cover the stars at night, I think this is the first time I've seen them actually clear on a night like this."**

 **"So is that a yes?"** Timmy asked smiling.

With a chuckled She nodded her head **"Yes Timmy that means yes."**

Timmy beamed as he thought her laugh was cute, though being the man he was , He held out his hand towards her for her to grab onto.

and it seems Tecna did so grabbing his hand upon her own.

Now all that was left was the courage of two of the specialists Nabu and Sky

Sky looked over at Bloom and rushed over to talk to her over by on of the tables,

Now all that was left for Nabu to talk to Aisha.

Nabu soon too a deep breath and walked over the by the fairy of waves

 **"A-Aisha, I was wondering would you like to, chat for a little while?"**

He asked as it seems the fairy turned around to look at him. she was still a little bit upset about what happened to roy.

But looking at him she smiled and nodded her head, **"It is a nice night for it, so why not ?"**

After all she noticed Tecna and her friends walked with the others.

So it looks like the Specialists plan worked,Each male was talking to one of the girls, as they thought getting to one another better was better then being strangers, Well all did but one , I bet you can guess who, yep that's right Riven.

Siting there on the beach the male sat there confused as ever, He loved Darcy and yet in this world Darcy was villain, and yet as well she was at times a villain in his world as well, when she never got her way, But now he meets a new girl one who seems to have the same attitude as he, What to do.

though as Riven was lost into though Musa seemed to be sitting by him this whole time, " **You know sitting out here by yourself seems a bit lonely would you like to talk?"** Musa asked him as she sat down in the sand.

Riven turned his head and looked at Musa, Maybe he should give her a chance?

Taking a small sigh he nodded his head. **"Yeah that would be nice."**

Musa grinned **"Well then what would you like to talk about."**

Riven decided to be sarcastic as he looked over at Musa and grinned, **"How about you?"**

* * *

Here is where I will stop this chapter and continue on with it on 17

Thank you for reading .

and waiting, Oh as well as the reviews I'm glad you all like this story.


	17. More than freinds?

Alright to chapter 17 I wont keep you waiting on this .

* * *

Chapter 17}

* * *

As it seems all was said and done, the specialists and Winx to to know one another more,

Helia and flora sat down by the dock talking about poetry and flowers, as they acted like best friends just chatting away.

Stella and Brandon could be heard laughing about the story's they told.

Bloom and Sky sat down by the Bar chatting away about ideas of the the future they wanted, with Sky leaving the part out about being one day king of Erakleon.

Tecna and Timmy could be seen talking about the latest gadgets that have been created lately and what could be better about them.

Nabu and Aisha were over by the waves having a water fight splashing one another over and over again, as it see Nabu lost his footing and crashed into the water as Aisha chuckled helping him up out of it.

Last but not least was Musa and Riven who was sitting in the sand being kind of quiet , the one couple or pair that did not really understand each other much.

 **"So?"** Musa asked as she looked at riven, **"What do you want to know about me.. I actually wanted to know more about you?"**

Riven huffed as he leaned back, **"Well then what do you want to know?"**

Musa sighed as she thought this was going no where, Though she took a deep breath and explained. " **Well lets start out with this.. what do you like to do for fun, or what do you like?"**

Riven leaned back onto her lap and looked up at her who was not blushing a bit. Which only made him smirk now.

 **"Me , well lets see, wind riders are my favorite thing ride, training is the biggest thing I like to do i to hope one day be a leader."**

He looked at Musa now and asked. **"So you asked me , now it's my turn, What about you Musa, what you like , or like to do?"**

 **Musa smiled as she looked at him, "I love music, I hope to one day be like my mother and be a singer, my favorite thing to do is create different sound and types of music."**

Riven chuckled **"I should have guessed you are the fairy of music, what else do you do besides music."**

 **"Training..being a Guardian fairy is not just a title is a big job, We train all the time I love to strengthen what I have to be come stronger and keep people safe.."** Musa commented as she looked up at the Starry sky.

Musa sighed as she heard the others rush over, and Stella tease her.

 **"Oh what do we have here, Musa did you find a guy?"** Stella teased as she saw them both turn bright red.

 **"S-shut it stella."** Musa spoke p as sh looked to the side.

Tecna looked up at the stars and sighed. **"To bad it's not like this all the time."**

Timmy nodded his head as well.

 **"So now what , were all talk to one another again, and seem to be great friends."** flora spoke up as she felt a bit confused.

I guess perhaps we should start to understand one another, **"We promised too no keep you tied up if you promise to help us."**

Stella nodded her head. " We know there has to be away to seal the pillar of our worlds to stop Tyrannous, form taking over Magix."

 **"Whoa whoa whoa, first things first mind filing us in, who is Tyrannous and what are the pillars of our worlds?"** Riven spoke up.

the girls looked at one another and sighed.

" **We know a way to show more then explain it to you but you have to trust us."** Bloom spoke up.

Each male nodded their heads,

 **"We trust you."** Nabu spoke up as he stood next to Aisha.

Each girl nodded their heads, We will all take you to the Chamber of memories, in Alfea Headmistress Faraganda has a room called the Chamber of memories. it's like a book into the past, but here's the deal.

 **"Stella Brandon you will go into one chamber Stella you will show Brandon you adventures of the Sirenix quest with Tyrannous."**

 **"Tecna and Timmy you will go through the other chamber."**

 **"Musa, Riven the next chamber. and then Helia and flora ."**

 **Nabu and Aisha , and me and Sky."** bloom spoke up as she looked around.

 **"Now Stella if you would please take us home."**

Stella grabbed onto Brandons hand as she felt it was something she wanted to so , then closing her eyes she spoke up. **"What once was lost, is now new, what once was found is now old, please take up back to the place were we once were bold."**

Suddenly a light shined bright and everyone left for Alfea, what was to be next that was another thing the Winx could not predict.

Though the specialists on the other hand did know one thing, they were starting to rethinking their choice of lovers, was this fate that they fell to another world or was it a trap? who knows only time will tell.

Are the winx just friends or are they more then that now?

* * *

And I will stop here, just for for now since the next chapter will be a lot longer.


	18. Who is Tritannus ?

**"Now Stella if you would please take us home."**

Stella grabbed onto Brandon's hand as she felt it was something she wanted to, it was then she began closing her eyes and spoke up. " **What once was lost, is now new, what once was found is now old, please take up back to the place were we once were bold."**

Suddenly a light shined bright and everyone left for Alfea, what was to be next that was another thing the Winx could not predict.

Each fairy and specialist made their way through the portals. each looked around as they knew they were in the right place. Stella spoke up as she looked at the others. **"This is the hall of memory's. through here you will see the past, present or future, but be careful what you ask for."**

Tecna spoke up next as she opened her phone typing up a code as pictures began to pop up. **"Aisha if you would please."**

It was then the water fairy morphed up some seats for the guys as Tecna placed a holographic screen upon the wall. **"Watch and learn, I will explain as it goes but you have to ask questions if you don'** **t understand."**

Each male nodded their heads. after that moment, Tecna began to play the hologram. " **Tritannus** **is the young prince of Aisha's homeland, her cousin, He wanted power and lots of it, his older brother was to be ruler but instead** **Tritannus** **grew jealous he wanted to be ruler, but he couldn't though it was then Icy, Darcy and stormy came a long, who was freed from another dimension, "**

Musa pipped up as she crossed her legs and sat down. **"Where we thought they would stay this time, but it's just like every other time before that, The Trix are the reasons for magix downfall. "**

" **Musa let's not confuse them at the moment alright."** Tecna spoke up again as she sighed. " **The Trix are descendants of the three ancestral witches that sealed Oritel and Miriam, The king and queen of Sparx. Though no one knew this until now. countless times we have banished them and countless times they have come back for revenge. "**

A picture popped up on the screen as the Trix were there next to the now angry prince. **"They gave** **Tritannus** **a huge amount of power, and he transformed into a monster. Taking upon pollution and making it his power source."**

Stella leaned up against a wall as she sighed. **"Let's not forget the bad guys they teamed up with this whole time. Lord Darkar, Baltor, The ancestral witches. and now Tritannus."**

 **"Were still straying off of topic, Stella they know nothing of that history with us remember."** Bloom spoke up sighing.

 **"Anyway.."** Tecna cleared her throat and continued. " **After the Trix and** **Tritannus** **teamed up they aimed to get the pillars of this world with their stones they can create The Emperor's Throne that takes over all of magix. "**

 **"We acquired the power of a syrenix fairy the most rare and only a legend power a fairy can revive. and with Syrenix we can open a place called the infinite ocean, a place where the balance of the universe is held, not only magix but the other planets as well."**

Aisha pipped up. **"The pillars that we know of ,are the pillars of light, control and balance. if** **Tritannus** **gets the stones from all he can build The Emperor's Throne, which is the ultimate source of power in the Infinite Ocean. When someone activates it and sits on it, power flows into them and makes them the Emperor, giving them the power to dominate the whole Magic Dimension.**

Flora pipped up as she paused. **"It is our job to stop them at all cost , they already have 2 the gem of light and balance, the universe is falling apart as we speak, but the last one is the gem of control, there is only one more left and we need to stop the before the throne can be built. "**

Riven raised a eye brow as he felt confused and little bit anger at the fact that in this world his girlfriend was a villain.

Timmy was typing on his phone collecting all this information.

Sky paused as he was trying to rap his head around all this.

Brandon stared at Stella as he was slowly processing this fact,

Nabu looked at Aisha and spoke up first. **"So your telling me, that the world is in danger because of the trix and a family member to the throne?"**

Helia looked at Flora as he paused. **"And what about those guys that hurt you back there?"**

The girl looked at the guys and paused " **So you were there at that time, I knew we were being watched."** Musa pipped up as she looked at the other girls.

 **"That is a story that we will save for later, or later on you will learn who they are right now we have bigger problems then this, though I must ask do you have any other questions?** " the technology fairy spoke up as she closed her phone looking at the guys.

 _I'm so sorry this is late I finally got to update it, thank you for loving this story it means a lot to me._


End file.
